Could it be Love or is it Lust
by agui0388
Summary: what happens when Ezra has had enough of Sabine turning him down? and what happens when someone from his past comes back into his life but not in the way he would expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my second one so please R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer I do not own star wars rebels Disney doe's**

**Warning Violence, strong langue and suggestive themes Rated T for now but it may go up to M**

**this one will began after episode 10 vision of hope**

Is it love or is it lust

"Hey Sabine thanks for the save" Ezra told Sabine they had just completed another mission and even though he had gone leaps and bounds with his training he ended up surrounded by storm troopers and got saved by Sabine. "Don't look to much into it kid" Sabine retorted back. 'What is her problem' Ezra thought to himself then he spoke up "you know what, you can't even let me try and thank you without you shooting me down I wasn't even trying to flirt with you this time!" Sabine looked at him as he started to actually get really upset "you know what fuck this" he picked up a wrench that was laying around then chucked it against the wall and continued "at least I know what you think of me now don't worry, I won't be bothering you anymore fuck... I'm out of here I need some fresh air" Sabine and now the rest of the crew were staring at Ezra as he walked off the ship going into the Lothal plains "Ezra wait" Sabine tried to call to him but he just gave her the middle finger and walked off "Damn it, smooth Sabine really smooth" Sabine cursed at herself as she was walking to her quarters happy that she had her helmet on because she didn't want anyone else to see the tears building up in her eyes. She got to her room throwing off her helmet and started sobbing as soon as she got to her bed thinking she had evaded the notice of the crew that she was upset but she couldn't fool Hera who opened the door to Sabine's room walked in and said "I know your upset talk to me about it, it will make you feel better" Sabine looked at her and said "I know what he said is true but it hurts because I do like him I just don't want to mess things up" she was now in a full on crying spree "don't worry hun I'm sure he didn't mean what he said he was just upset just when he comes back give him a little space then talk to him in the morning" Hera told Sabine now holding her.

Capital City

'Damn she always does this to me' Ezra thought to himself still fuming mad about what had just transpired 'not only does she ignore my genuine complements about her but she also takes my gratitude the wrong way to, then there was when she fell for that Lando creep I'm done with her' he thought to himself "damn I'm hungry" Ezra then said aloud he then headed for a decently cheap but good restaurant he sat at the last available table and ordered his food while he was waiting something unexpected happened "can I sit with you please" Ezra looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen 5'6 with black hair, golden brown eyes, a perfect body and around his age. As he looked at her dumb founded by her beauty she continued "see I really like this place but there no more tables I'll even pay for your food if you let me" she went on "yes.. yes please sit and don't worry about paying for my food okay" Ezra finally answered. "My name is Brie, what's yours?" Brie asked "My name is Ezra" he said with a smile he then said "don't take this the wrong way but you are the most beautiful women I've meet in my life" Brie started to blush and said "thank you Ezra that is so sweet of you to say" form there on they were laughing and talking about life they had finished their meal over a hour before but they just couldn't get enough of each other but they had to go separate ways so Ezra went to ask "can we see each other again sometime?" Brie looked at him and said "I don't know are out asking me out on a date?" Ezra then responded "Yes" Brie looked at him and smiled "one week from today we'll go on our date ok.." before Brie could finish Ezra gave her a quick kiss she smiled when he pulled away "see you in a week" Ezra told her smiling "okay" Brie answered and they went on their separate ways.

Back on the ghost

"Okay Ezra still isn't back yet we're going to have to look for him" Kanan said to the crew they were all in the common room "so Hera and I will take the north side of town Sabine and Zeb you guys take the south side and Ezra's tower.." Kanan went on but stopped as he saw Ezra walking in with a huge grin in his face Kanan looked at him and then said "and where have you been?" slightly annoyed "Lay off I'm in a good mood okay, I was out in town got something to eat then I met this girl and we talked for awhile" Ezra started explaining to him "hold on you were talking to a girl was she blind?" Zeb started with a sarcastic tone "Ha ha very funny Zeb no she is not blind and I have a date with her in a week from today so I won't be available that day" he said smirking at the Lasat "That still doesn't excuse what you did, you could of checked in we were worried that you got into some trouble considering you shut off your communicator" Hera told him firmly with her motherly stern look "okay, okay I'm sorry next time I'll try to remember to check in ok" Ezra told Hera. Sabine was looking at him sadden she had her helmet on thinking to herself 'damn it now I've lost him for good' she walked out saying "since he's here now looks like we don't need to look for him so I'm going to my room" Sabine left with Hera in tow. Sabine got to her room she noticed Hera and said "I can't believe it now how am I supposed to tell him" starting to cry Hera pulled her into a hug "don't worry hun I bet it's not going to last long you'll just have to wait it out okay" "okay" Sabine replied.

On the star Destroyer orbiting Lothal

"You have continued to allow those rebels to slip through your grasp Inquisitor so I am sending a corrector her acolyte is already there I will no longer tolerate failure" "Yes my master" the Inquisitor stated before the transmission ended "Damn I will have to end this before the corrector arrives that boy will be mine" he said walking down the corridor.

Back on the ghost

"Okay so this is a quick snatch and Grab" Kanan told the crew "ummhmm that's what you said last time" Sabine told him "well that was different" Kanan said defending himself "let's just get this over with the more jobs we do before my date means the more I can spend on Brie" Ezra said wanting to get it over with "all right then let's go" Kanan said

In the Imperial base

"I thought you said this was going to be easy!" Sabine said yelling at Kanan "A little busy at the moment" Kanan said as he and Ezra were fighting of the Inquisitor Sabine and Zeb were firing at storm troopers that where trying to make their way to their location. That's when Ezra lightsaber was destroyed and he was thrown back Kanan wanted to get to him but couldn't he was still busy with the inquisitor. Ezra look on as his master and the inquisitor were fighting his lightsaber now destroyed he only had one choice to be able to help, he dug into his backpack and pulled out the one thing he had kept hidden from everyone even Kanan. His mother's lightsaber he then saw Kanan get knocked out and then everything went black for Ezra.

Sabine and Zeb watched Kanan get knocked out they knew that Ezra couldn't help since his lightsaber was destroyed until, like a bat out of hell Ezra was fending off the Inquisitor by himself not only fending him off though he was winning but they had no idea where he had gotten the dual bladed lightsaber that instead of the blades being the blue they were used to it was golden blades the continued watching as Ezra was flipping around clashing with the inquisitor when they heard the inquisitor say "when did you learn Form IV" and then he was cut down shortly after Ezra collapsed They quickly got Ezra and Kanan, Kanan had already been awake he just couldn't process what happened with his padawan. The loaded into the phantom and Hera took off they then looked at their youngest member as he was clinching the lightsaber of unknown origin even harder even though he was passed out and they saw a tears drop from his eyes and they heard him say "mom" the crew looked at each other not knowing what to do.

Back on the ghost

Ezra started to stir and he heard "where did he get that lightsaber""I don't know it's the first time I've seen it""were did he learn to fight like that what did the inquisitor call it Form IV""I don't know I didn't teach him that form I can't even really use it" they all stopped when they saw Ezra's eyes open and he got up. "What's going on when did we get back on the ghost" Ezra said looking at them. "First we need some answers where did you get that lightsaber your holding and why haven't we seen it till now?" Kanan asked him sternly "It.. It was my mom's it's all I have left of her" Ezra said tears forming in his eyes followed by a slight smile after Hera punched Kanan in the arm and gave him the look. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Zeb "What are you guy talking about all I remember was digging in my pack to help Kanan, him getting knocked out and then I had a vision of my ..." Ezra stopped himself "of your what?" Kanan pressed on "of my mom she was fighting these droids there were allot of them and there were a bunch of different types of them to, then she was talking to someone and the called her a Jedi Sentinel" Ezra finished "it can't be you, had a vision of the past that's the only thing I can think of, a Sentinel uh" Kanan stated then walked away.

A couple days later on lathol

"Finally my date with Brie I got to get ready" Ezra said out load obviously excited "hold on a second mister" Hera told him "but I have a date" Ezra exclaimed "I know, I know I just want to talk to you" she went on "fine" Ezra said a bit annoyed "don't go giving me any sass mister, you make sure you stay safe and if you sleep with your date make sure to use protection" Hera told him Ezra's face contorted a bit "uuugggghhh, can I get ready now or not" "not until you agree to my terms" Hera told him crossing her arms giving Ezra the look "fine I got it okay" Ezra told her "okay now go get ready" she told him. What they didn't know was that Sabine had been ease dropping on them 'I'm going to find out who this mystery girl is' she thought to herself clinching her fist.

Sabine looked on in pure jealousy as she saw Ezra flirting and having fun with this new girl they were laughing at each other's jokes, playfully touching each other. Sabine then saw the two kiss and she had enough she ran off to the ghost with tears in her eyes. She locked herself in her room and started sobbing.

The date was going grate they ate at the restaurant they first meet each other at. From there they shared some jokes playfully touching then sharing multiple kisses throughout the night. Ezra still couldn't believe that he had a date with someone this drop dead gorgeous he kept observing her when she said "is there something on my face?" "no, I'm sorry it's just I still can't believe I'm on a date with someone as beautiful as you" He told her "well believe it... it's getting late but I don't want you to leave" Brie told him "I know what you mean I don't want it to leave yet ether" He told her "well my guardians are out of town, so can you spend the night please" Brie told Ezra with puppy dog eyes. "Yes I'd love to!" Ezra told her almost in a shout. Brie then lead Ezra to her house she kissed him and said seductively "let me get ready okay" Ezra gulped and gave her a nod. He grabbed his com and "Specter 6 to Specter 2 I'll be back in the morning don't worry I'm fine" "roger specter 6 oh and make sure you use protection" Ezra shook his head and put his com away when he looked back up he saw Brie in a little red see through night grown with matching bra and panties she called Ezra over he complied following her to her room they started kissing then went to the bed.

The next morning on the Ghost

"Where is Ezra?" Kanan asked the crew they were all in the galley eating breakfast "He spent the night at his girlfriends house" Hera told him, the crew looked at her "wait one minute so you're telling me he didn't come back last night?" Kanan was now a little irritated "he should know better the empire is after him just like everyone else here" as he was now pacing. "Calm down love he did just fine for years before we meet him one night away won't kill him it's not like the Inquisitor is a threat anymore Ezra took care of him" Hera told him "that's the problem through the empire isn't just going to sit around there going to send someone even more powerful now" Kanan told them the crew looked at each other a bit worried now since they didn't think about it that way. That was until Ezra came in completely ecstatic he span Hera around jumping over chopper he then grabbed a drink. "Well if I didn't know any better I'd say the kid finally became a man" Zeb said jokingly Ezra looked at him and said "don't be jealous because I got some and you didn't" poking back Sabine put her helmet on and left Hera following Kanan started rubbing his brow "Ezra we where supposed to be training earlier on or were you too far in la la land to remember?" Kanan told Ezra "ha ha oops sorry kind of forgot" Ezra said running his hand through his hair "Yeah no kidding, but now is not the time we have a new mission that we need to do as soon as possible" Kanan told him "got it I'll get ready now" Ezra said running to his and Zeb's room "Bring your mom's lightsaber since you haven't fixed yours yet" Kanan yelled to him "Okay" Ezra yelled back.

On a imperial star destroyer

"Master good to see you have finally arrived" The female Acolyte said "aw Brize good to see you did not meet the same fate as the Inquisitor" The Corrector said "of course not master Ifrit, I am not as foolish as he was" Brize replied "good these are the rebels that we are going after" Ifrit handed a data pad to Brize, she looked over it for a bit and stopped at a picture of a boy with blue hair and said lowly "it can't be" "Everything alright Brize" Ifrit asked "of course master nothing is wrong" Brize now following her master. "I have set a trap for those rebels they should be going after a fake shipment some time tonight but we will be there to capture them" Ifrit said with a grin across her face "now let us be off, we have a trap to spring."

At the Imperial shipment

"Damn it was a Trap" Ezra said yelling at Kanan as the two were fight against their new dark Jedi adversaries "Yeah I can tell" Kanan said doing poorly against the one that called herself the Corrector. Ezra was doing better against his opponent but something didn't feel right. "Brize what is the matter that boy should not be that difficult to deal with" the Corrector told Brize she responded "yes my master" picking up her pace then Kanan was knocked down Ezra almost panicked he yelled "No" sending two simultaneous force pushes one toward the corrector and the other toward Brize knocking them both down he looked at Brize who's mask had fallen off and said "brie?" she looked toward the ground he then put his attention toward the corrector who had stood up her mask then cracked in half and dropped to the ground Ezra was shocked to see who she was tears formed in his eyes has he said "Mom?" reaching to her the whole hanger went silent all eyes now on the corrector and Ezra "It's me Ezra, Ezra Bridger don't you recognize me?" Ezra now walking towards her slowly she dropped her lightsaber and stepped back "it can't be" she said Brie then said "Ezra!?" in a loud questioning way looking at her boyfriend who was also her enemy walking to her master calling her 'Mom' the corrector then looked at Brize then put her sights back on Ezra, she was now visibly shaking she then ran off using the force to call back her lightsaber...

**Okay that's the end of this chapter please let me know what you all think I would like to know this is only my second Fanfic that I have written so please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again this is rated T for strong langue (minor swearing or as some put it cursing) minor Violence and suggestive themes it may increase in rating to M**

**Disclaimer I do Not own Star wars it is property of Disney **

Could it be love or is it lust part 2

"No! Don't Leave me again!" Ezra yelled to his mother who was in a dead sprint to get away. She then used the force to close the hanger door that she ran past. As the door closed Ezra fell to his knees in disbelief "Mom!" He cried out the crew and Brie the Sith Acolyte known as Brize looking at him was still on the floor. "Come on kid we have to get out of here before we get over run" Zeb yelled to him "ugh" Ezra grunted he then turned his attention to Brie went to her and said "get up your coming with us" his lightsaber still ignited she followed his instructions without question getting up and heading to the phantom with her hands in the air in surrender. "Why did you bring her with us?" Sabine asking Ezra clearly annoyed by his actions. "She has some things to answer for that's why!" Ezra told her not backing down "Ezra calm down alright" Kanan said then continued with "there is nothing to be gained from questioning her with you this upset okay" "yes master" was Ezra replied. Brie's attention stated solely on Ezra she knew that he was mad with her and he probably wouldn't believe that she did not know that he had been a rebel Jedi padawan when they first met and during their date but she had to let him know. She couldn't lie to herself she loved him and she knew he was hurting.

Back on the Ghost

"So everything between us had been a lie wasn't it?" Ezra asked "no I had no idea you were a rebel until today when my master gave me a data pad with all of your pictures on it" Brie said "don't lie to me!" Ezra started "I'm not lying! It's the truth everything till what just happened where my feelings for you no they are my feelings for you!" Brie said starting to cry "Ezra please I didn't know okay... I.. I fell in love with you please just believe that okay I know your mad at me but please I don't want you to hate me please don't hate me" she continued her voice cracking from crying she was now laying on the floor sobbing her hands cuffed behind her back. Ezra looked at her and felt a twinge in his heart seeing her like that and said "I need time to think" he then left for his room. Sabine went to follow but was stopped by Hera "let him be for now okay Hun" Sabine nodded to let Hera know she understood. Kanan then said "Zeb you take the first watch one of us will relieve you in two hours... and don't take your eyes off her got it?" "Yeah I got you boss" Zeb replied to Kanan they all left leaving Zeb to watch over their prisoner. "uh you got off lucky girl Ezra should of ended you" He told her full of spite "you think I don't know that?" she asked him "I almost wish he did then I wouldn't have to feel like this" she was now looking at Zeb her eyes blood shot from her continuous crying she then said to herself "Ezra I'm so sorry please don't hate" now laying back down with her knees in her chest still crying her eyes out. Zeb was now thinking to himself 'Isn't she supposed to be a Sith why does she care if Ezra hates her'

In the meditation room aboard a Star Destroyer

"Yes master the trap that was sprung failed" the corrector told Lord Vader "I sense turmoil in you corrector" he told her "Yes my lord it seems that the padawan is my child master" Ifrit responded "Good use your bond to turn him to the Dark side of the force If he will not turn you will destroy him I will not accept further failure from you is that understood" Vader responded "Yes master" Ifrit stated the transmission was then ended Ifrit held her chest with her right hand and called out to Ezra '**Ezra' **

**'mom' **he responded threw the force** 'yes Ezra I am your mother' **she replied** 'way did you leave me again?' **he asked** 'Ezra you belong with me join me and there will be nothing we can't achieve search your feelings you now I am right' **Ifrit told him** 'give me my mom back... I want you how you were not how you are now' **he said and the connection ended.

Ifrit felt her chest tighten at his words 'Ezra' she thought to herself, she then left for her quarters.

In the Ghost on Lothal

Ezra was sulking in his bed he was going through so many different emotions at this point confused and saddened that his girlfriend was a Dark Jedi happy to see his mom but heartbroken that she was now his enemy. Ezra then sat up when he heard a knock on the door "yes, come in" he replied the door opened it was Hera she had known that Ezra needed someone so she went to him. "Hey Ezra, you know you can always tell us how your feeling right she was then surprised by Ezra's reaction he got of the bed and hugged her sobbing she held him and let him release what he had been holding back "Hera I don't know what to do" he said "both my mom and my girlfriend are dark Jedi I'm so lost right now" he continued "sshhh its okay... everything will be okay you'll see" she held him until he passed out from exhaustion luckily Zeb had just walked in from being relieved by Kanan "put him in bed and make sure he's okay if something happens let me or Kanan know right away okay" Hera told him "yeah I got it" Zeb told her looking down at his little buddy picking him up and placing him in bed "I'll be right here with ya' kid" he told Ezra who was sleeping soundly.

Several days later

Hera walked into the cargo bay where Brie was being held and started talking to Kanan "Hey love... Ezra's still not eating I need you to talk to him" Hera said looking at Kanan then she glanced at Brie who looked up when she heard that Hera couldn't be sure but she thought she saw worry in her eyes. "Alright I'll go talk to him about it" Kanan replied "Okay love good luck" Hera responded. Kanan walked further into the Ghost headed to Ezra's and Zeb's room. "Alright Brie I think it's time you and I had a talk" Hera told Brie "why did you approach Ezra?" she continued "I didn't know he was a Rebel okay... He had taken the last open table at a restaurant I like so I asked him if I could sit with him, he said yes we talked then we had are date.." Brie stopped starting to cry "look Hun those fake tears won't work on m..." Hera start but was interrupted by Brie "they're not fake.. I.. I love him okay and now he hates me, I ju..ust want it all to sto...op, I want him to hold me li...ike he did after our date... I... I just want him" Brie was stuttering from crying. Hera thought to herself 'great another emotional train wreak for a teen on my ship' she put her hand on her brow and went on to say "can you please stop crying?" "not till I see my Ezra" Brie replied. "I'll see if he wants to talk to you later" Hera told her "fine" Brie answered lowly.

Hera was relieved by Sabine who coldly looked at Brie then sat down. Hera started looking for Ezra when she found him. Kanan was teaching him how to control his emotions better than he had been. "Sorry to interrupt" Hera told them they looked at her and Kanan said "no worry's he needs to learn to filter through distractions as well" Hera went on to say "well this one is going to be a big one then" "why?" Ezra asked "Brie wants to see you she said, she will not stop crying till she sees you" Hera told him "Hera this isn't the best time for that" Kanan told her but then Ezra said "okay I'll see her" Hera could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Ezra I don't think you should see her just yet" Kanan told him but Ezra went on to say "I need to see her, I want to see her" Kanan and Hera looked at him knowing what he meant they knew all too well by the look in his eyes that he had feelings for her so they let him pass.

"Will you shut up already, your giving me a headache" Sabine told Brie with a disgusted look on her face. "Sabine stop it" Sabine snapped her head around to see Ezra coming in "I'll take over for now you can go" Ezra told Sabine "I am not leaving you in here alone with her" Sabine started but Ezra stood firm and said "yes you are she and I need to have a conversation _alone_" emphasizing the last word. "Fine but I still don't trust her watch your back" Sabine told him walking off. The two of them now alone Ezra look at Brie he saw her eyes where bloodshot from crying. Brie then told him "Ezra I know your mad at me and I'm so sorry I just wanted to see you so bad" "I know I wanted to see you to but I had to think and clear my mind for a bit" Ezra told Brie sitting next to her. She then scooted closer to him and put herself in his lap resting her head on his shoulder she then kissed his check Ezra looked at her and kissed her lightly when they broke the kiss they rested their foreheads against each other Brie then told Ezra "I love you" Ezra looked into Brie's eyes and said "I love you to."

"Hey kid it's my time to take the watch" Zeb told him shaking his head at what he was seeing. "Oh and Kanan wants to talk to you" Zeb added "got it" Ezra told him "I have to go but I'll see if I can get you better arrangements okay?" Ezra told Brie in a questioning tone "okay " Brie said stealing one more kiss before he got up Ezra turned to Zeb and said "be nice to her okay" "Yea Yea now off with you" Zeb replied he waited for Ezra to leave before saying "you hurt him and I'll end you, got it girly" Brie told him "I know and I don't plan on it"

"You wanted to talk to me Kanan?" Ezra asked him "Yeah time for some lightsaber training" Kanan told Ezra "let me grab my mom's lightsaber" Ezra replied "Alright don't take forever"

On the Imperial Star Destroyer

"Agent Kallus I presume" Ifrit said to him walking on to the Bridge "Yes ma'am" Kallus replied. "Okay Agent Kallus for now on you report to me if there is to be even the slightest peep from the rebels you are to inform me immediately is that understood?" Ifrit told him with a glare "yes ma'am understood" Agent Kallus responded "and Agent Kallus I will not tolerate any more of your failures is that understood" She told him now walking out of the bridge. Agent Kallus gulped before responding with "Yes ma'am I understand."

After walking off the bridge Ifrit walked to her quarters, she then undressed and laid down. After finally falling asleep visions of the past started flashing by visions of playing with her son then visions of her and her husband. But then the vision that she wished to never see again was of the day Ephrim and her were captured. "Mira hide Ezra Storm troopers are on their way" he said to her. running to Ezra's room she grabbed Her little boy she then ran to her room and grabbed her lightsaber. From there she ran to the living room moved the ataman and jumped down into the secret basement she took Ezra to a hidden room then Ezra woke up "Mommy?" he asked "Sweetie you just have to stay in here for a little bit okay?" she told him in a questioning tone "mommy I'm scared" Ezra told her "It's okay everything will be okay here hold on to this but never let anyone see it, it will protect you" Mira told her son giving him her lightsaber "okay mommy" Ezra replied Mira closed the door then went back up into the main part of the house. The vision then shifted to a little after they were taken away.

Ifrit start to thrash a bit in her sleep tears formed in her sleeping eyes and she said "Ephrim.."

**Okay guys that's the end of this one hope you liked it next time find out what happened when the Bridger's were captured Please R&amp;R and the next one will have more action I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own star wars rebels Disney does**

**Authors note: To guest No she is not Pregnant at least not yet I haven't decided if I want to do that yet. to the guest that goes by t I like that you reviewed my story but please try and refrain from giving out spoilers and ruining it for others okay?**

Could it be love or is it lust part 3

"Mommy I'm scared" Ezra told his mother "It's okay, everything will be okay, here hold on to this but never let anyone see it, it will protect you" Mira told her son giving him her lightsaber "okay mommy" Ezra replied Mira closed the door then went back up into the main part of the house. "Ephraim and Mira Bridger you are under arrest for treason against the empire" Said an imperial officer who had entered the home with a squad of storm troopers. "Arrest them" He continued.

At the Detention Facility

Mira and Ephraim where taken into a large circler room Mira could only think 'this must be where they do executions.' They were then greeted by Lord Vader and three other low class Sith. "So they finally caught you rebel scum" Said Vader in a menacing tone. "And what would you know their both former Jedi" one of the others said finishing with "my master." Vader looked at him then said "you think I do not know this? The man is former Jedi master Hal Fortune and the woman is Former Jedi Sentinel Visas Zion. They left the order several years before the end of the order." Vader looked at Ephraim and Mira then said "I will give you one chance turn to the Dark side and you shall be allowed to live"

Mira noticed the Ephraim was fidgeting. Until she realized what he was doing, before she could say anything, Ephraim had cut off his bindings with his lightsaber that he had somehow kept hidden. Then started battling with the three lower Sith as Vader watched on. Ephraim was doing well until the three surrounded him he force pushed the one behind him while blocking the Sith to his left. Mira watched in horror as Ephraim kept getting grazed with the Sith's Lightsabers. "Ephraim! No!..." she said has she watch her husband get impaled by their Lightsabers she watched and felt as he died when his force signature was gone she heard one of the ones that killed him say while laughing "he was even a challenge."

Mira then snapped and she then felt the darkness filling her with power she looked at the three then called upon her husband's Lightsaber through the Force. They looked at her as she did this one of them smiled as they had noticed her eyes had turned to the color of a Sith's and said "welcome to the Dark Side of the Force." She replied with "I'm going to slaughter you all! You fucking Bastards!" She then activated her husband's lightsaber first she went after the one that decided to run his mouth about Ephraim she cut his arms off, than his head followed. Mira then turned her sights to the one that decided to tell Vader they were Jedi. She fought with him shortly then ran his own lightsaber into his skull. From there she set out against the last of them the only female there other then herself. She to fell quickly as Mira cut off her legs than stabbed her through her heart. Mira looked at their corpses and went on to say "no you were the ones that weren't a challenge" then spitting on the floor.

Mira then turned around to have Vader standing right over her. She stepped back as Vader said "now bow to me my new apprentice. Even after turning to the Dark Side she still feared him and then bowed saying "yes, my master."

Back on an Imperial Star Destroyer

Ifrit awoke yelling "Ephraim!" She was covered in sweat with tears rolling down from her eyes. She then got up and walked to where she kept her Lightsaber or should she say her husband's old lightsaber. She held it tight to her chest as she wept silently. She then called through the force looking for Ezra **"Ezra..."** she called with no response **"Ezra" **she called again then meet by** "mom?" **Ezra finally responded** "yes Ezra it's your mother" **she replied** "I miss you" **Ezra told her** "If you miss me then join me then we can rule the galaxy together as mother and son" **Ifrit told him firmly** "I.. can't.. I won't be responsible for putting someone else in the same situation as I was when I was a kid" **Ezra told her and continued with** "come with me, we'll leave this galaxy you, Brie and me then we'll live like a family again" **she looked down and then responded **"It's too late for me" **the connection ended most likely from how far a distance they were communicating form.

Ifrit then walked out of her quarters in deep thought. She then headed to the bridge she saw an officer then asked him "how long till we find the rebels commander?" he looked at her and said "it should not take too much longer we are searching the planet as we speak looking for them" "good inform me when we locate them and I want them alive they are of no use to me dead is that understood" Ifrit said staring him down "Yes Corrector I understand" she then walked off the bridge.

Back on the ghost

Ezra had been meditating with Kanan when his mother contacted him through the Force and Kanan had been giving him the stink eye the entire time he was talking to her but as soon as it ended Ezra didn't even give Kanan the chance to ask what all that was about since he got up a booked it to the bridge of the ghost. "Hera we need to get off the planet now!" he pretty much yelled at her with Kanan right in tow behind him. "hold on why do we have to leave" She asked him "trust me if we don't leave we're all good as dead" Ezra told them. "What do you mean by that? Does this have anything to do with the conversation you had with your mother just now through the force" Kanan asked now the entire crew was up the including Brie who he had talked the crew into letting her have some freedom to walk around and not be chained up anymore. "Yes and I have a feeling their close to finding us and if we don't go to another system soon she will use all of you to try and turn me to the Dark Side of the Force! and the longer we just sit here and argue about it the closer they get" he told them "Okay, okay we'll leave the system for awhile" Hera said directing the ghost out of the atmosphere and without fail they came under fire by a Star Destroyer "see what did I tell you" Ezra said in a I told you so tone "just get your asses to the guns and by us time so we can make the jump to hyperspace!" Hera yelled at the crew. They all took their guns and fired on the incoming tie fighters. The fire fight kept on for several minutes before they were able to make a hole and jump into hyperspace. Everyone started to gather in the common room glad that they got out of that mess that until they saw Hera and to say she was pissed off was an understatement she walked up to Ezra he gave her a kind of scared look then Hera punched him in the arm "owwwww! what was that for?" Ezra asked now rubbing his arm "that is for being a smart ass and also for talking to your mom through the force even though you knew she might be able to find you if you did" Hera told him "You were What!" Zeb and Sabine said staring him down Chopper made some angry binary sounds that equated to 'Dumb ass' and shocked the hell out of Ezra and he made sure it was at full power. "owww! You damn scarp heap wait till I get my hands on you!" Ezra went to go after Chopper but was stopped by Kanan. "We're not done with you yet" Kanan told Ezra "argh" Ezra then flung himself into the chair and prepared for the on slot. Two hours had passed and the only one that hadn't been yelling at him was Brie she sat there and waited for everyone to finish when they were done she had asked Sabine if she could talk to her alone And Sabine reluctantly agreed

"So what do you want?" Sabine asked Brie. Brie looked at Sabine before answering her " So I know you like Ezra and that's why you don't like me, well that and me being a Dark Jedi" Sabine gave Brie a mean look then said "Yeah I do and that's none of your concern who I like got it." "Yeah I know but I know that even though Ezra love me he still has feelings for you to so I came to give you a offer you don't have to answer now but at least here me out okay" Brie told Sabine "Fine" was Sabine's answer. "So I was thinking that we share Ezra you know kind of like him having two wife's type of deal" Brie told her "Wait what and why?" Sabine asked dumb founded by Brie's statement "Well I love Ezra so much I'll do anything to make him happy so if that means sharing him with you then so be it" Brie told her that then walked off not waiting on her to respond that and to give her time to think about it. "By the Force that woman is crazy" Sabine said aloud to herself.

**Okay that's the end of this one please R&amp;R or PM me that's cool to. Let me know what you guys think Sabin's answer should be. and I will try to update at least once a week maybe two times a week but we'll see about that been very busy lately.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars Disney does**

Could it be love or is it lust part 4

Previously

"So what do you want?" Sabine asked Brie. Brie looked at Sabine before answering her " So I know you like Ezra and that's why you don't like me, well that and me being a Dark Jedi" Sabine gave Brie a mean look then said "Yeah I do and that's none of your concern who I like got it." "Yeah I know but I know that even though Ezra loves me he still has feelings for you to so I came to give you a offer you don't have to answer now but at least here me out okay" Brie told Sabine "Fine" was Sabine's answer. "So I was thinking that we share Ezra you know kind of like him having two wife's type of deal" Brie told her "Wait, what and why?" Sabine asked dumb founded by Brie's statement "Well I love Ezra so much I'll do anything to make him happy so if that means sharing him with you then so be it" Brie told her that then walked off not waiting on her to respond that and to give her time to think about it. "By the Force that woman is crazy" Sabine said aloud to herself.

On the Ghost

Sabine had thought of what Brie said well not really. What she was really thinking of was how crazy Brie was for even suggesting they share Ezra 'no way, she doesn't deserve him I'll make him mine and show him I'm better' Sabine thought to herself "but first time to declare war" she said aloud. She then started searching the ship for Brie she found her in the common room along with everyone else. Brie got up smiled and asked "have you come to give me your answer?" Sabine looked her dead in the eyes and punched Brie dead center of her face effectively putting brie on her ass "That's my answer bitch! I'm not sharing Ezra with you, I'll make him see he should be with me" Sabine said staring Brie down. Brie put on an evil smile and with the force ripped off the top portion of Sabine's armor leaving Sabine in only her pants and a purple bra. Kanan and Zeb turned around instantly but Ezra on the other hand was just staring at the two with his mouth pretty much unhinged.

Brie had gotten up only to have Sabine grab her by the shirt and then kick her in the abdomen ripping off Brie's shirt in the process. Then things got out of and Sabine and Brie started trading blows left and right as well as clawing and scratching each other then they started pulling each other's hair. "What the hell are you to doing on my ship!" Hera demanded trying to separate the two before yelling at Ezra "don't just stand there grab Brie damn it" Ezra looked panicked for a second before responding "okay" Ezra then started dragging Brie one way and Hera dragged Sabine the other. "Sabine Warren Enough" Hera told her staring Sabine dead in her eyes. Sabine then looked down and said "okay" Hera looked over to Brie "after I'm done with Sabine your next" Hera told Brie pointing at her. Brie gulped and responded "rogar"

"Sabine what the hell was that about?!" Hera asked Sabine they were now in Sabine's room not that Sabine had much choice since Hera dragged her there. "She told me she would share Ezra with me, you kind of like Ezra having two wife's type deal plus she's sleeping with Ezra that's more than enough reason." Sabine told Hera clearly distort. "Yeah I would of punched her in the face to if she told me that, but that's not the point, There is to be no fighting on my ship do I make myself clear!" Hera told Sabine giving her the look "Crystal clear" Sabine responded now looking at the ground.

Ezra and Brie where in their shared quarters "okay Brie what was that all about?" Ezra asked Brie "well I know that you still have feelings for Sabine so I talked to her about kind of being your second wife with me being the first of course" Brie responded Ezra looked at her with his jaw gapping as she continued "and I know she has feeling for you to I can sense it the only reason you can't is because you're a little thick headed when it comes to that" "hey!" Ezra retorted He started tickling Brie. Brie tried getting away she was super ticklish one of the many things Ezra found out about her while sharing the same room. "St..op i...it" She tried to get out but she was laughing so hard that she could barely speak Ezra kept on until they heard the door open both of them looked at the door to see who it was, it was Hera and she was pissed "oh, no" Ezra said aloud

"Okay missy what do you think you're doing fighting on my ship?!" Hera walked into the room. "But I didn't start it though" Brie retorted "I don't care who started it, _No fighting on my ship_!" Hera told Brie emphasizing the last part of her sentence. "Yes ma'am" Brie answered "Oh and why did you tell Sabine that you would share Ezra?" Hera asked her "Because Ezra still likes her and I know she likes him so I wanted to make him happy plus he's a bit of a monster in bed every day I wake up sore so I thought him having two of us would alleviate that to" She answered. Hera looked at her shook her head then left the room thinking to herself 'this girl is crazy.' Ezra kissed Brie then said "I'll be back, please wait here I think everyone might be mad at you right now okay" Brie responded with "okay, but hurry up okay" Ezra smiled "Okay" was his response. Ezra walked out to go to the medbay to grab a first aid kit to clean up Brie's scratches from the fight.

'Sabine likes me?' Ezra thought to himself. He walked into medbay and saw Sabine in there patching herself up "Hi" Ezra told her "Hey" Sabine responded. Ezra grabbed the first aid kit and was about to walk out when "Wait" Sabine called for him "Yeah" Ezra answered her request "can I talk to you for a little?" Sabine asked "Sure" Ezra answered. "About what happened" Sabine started "don't worry about it Sabine" Ezra told her and continued with "Brie already told me why you did that so it's o-" Ezra was stopped mid sentence as Sabine kissed him "I want you to be with me not her" Sabine told him "Sabine I do have feelings for you but I still love Brie" Ezra stated looking at the ground not wanting to look her in the eyes. Sabine looked at Ezra saddened "at least think about it Ezra, She's not right for you" Ezra started walking out as he got to the door he looked back and said "talk to you later" and walked out.

A Couple Days Later

"Okay guy's we have a mission" Kanan told them he then looked at Brie "can we trust you with your lightsaber or not?" He asked her "Yes you can, I'm with Ezra all the way" Brie responded "Okay then that makes thing a lot easier then" Kanan went on "this is a mission from Fulcrum, we're going to attack a Imperial shipment take their supplies and sell the weapons to Visago" Kanan finished "Nice so we will get supplies from the imperials as well as Fulcrum and Credits from Visago this sounds almost too good to be true" Sabine said "Well there is a chance the Corrector is going to be there" Kanan said everyone then looked at Ezra "What?" Ezra asked "I think it might be a good idea for you to stay on the Ghost" Hera told him "Na-uh no way if my mom's going to be there then I am to, I know she not lost yet" Ezra told them "Ezra once someone heads down the Dark path it forever dominates them" Kanan told Ezra "I don't believe that Brie hasn't used the Dark side of the Force since she's been here, I can feel that there is still good in my mom and I don't care what any of you say I'm going!" Ezra said putting his foot down "I'm with the kid" Zeb told them Chopper agreed with Zeb "I agree with Zeb to last time we ran into her, she ran when she found out who Ezra was, I don't think she'll hurt him." Sabine stated Kanan started rubbing his temples "fine but Ezra if I tell you to get out of there then go and Brie you follow Ezra" Kanan told the two and they replied with "got it" in unison.

At the Imperial shipment

Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Brie and Ezra where all hiding in the tall grass waiting for the transports to hit the sensor mines that Sabine had made. The transports set off the mines and Kanan went over the coms saying "all specter's mission is a go" with that they all rushed in to get there prize.

**To Be Continued...**

**That's the end of this chapter hope you all liked it. Please R&amp;R till next time. And sorry for the short chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney does**

**I guess people didn't like the last chapter so much but it's all good **

**Fair warning many of you may hate me after this one.**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 5

Last time

Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Brie and Ezra where all hiding in the tall grass waiting for the transports to hit the sensor mines that Sabine had made. The transports set off the mines and Kanan went over the coms saying "all specter's, mission is a go" with that they all rushed in to get their prize.

At the Imperial transport

The transports came to a screeching halt "What is going on?" the officer asked a trooper "sir it seems we hit some mines" a trooper replied. The officer then went over their com system "This is Captain Lars the trap is ready to be sprung"

The Crew was dealing with The Storm Troopers that had exited the Transports. That's when Ifrit walked out of one of the transports "these troopers truly are useless" Ifrit stated then looking at Ezra she then stated "I see you are using my old Lightsaber, haven't you made your own yet?" then she ignited the lightsaber in her hand "my lightsaber was destroyed in a fight with the inquisitor" Ezra replied getting into stance "I see, well I'm not one to talk either this lightsaber was your fathers" she told him Ezra's eyes widened with horror after realizing way she had said 'was your fathers.' "Ezra don't face her alone" Kanan yelled while deflecting the blaster fire that was keeping the rest of the crew from getting to Ezra. "You killed him didn't you?!" Ezra yelled at Ifrit as their blades locked together "No my dear boy, but I did kill the ones that killed your father" Ifrit responded then force pushed Ezra sending him flying several feet. Ifrit started back toward Ezra when Brie went to face her. "Hello Brize, so you wish to face me traitor" Ifrit told Brie "I won't let you hurt Ezra" Brie said as she locked blades with Ifrit. "Hurt him, no Brize I'm not going to hurt him, just turn him to the dark side" Ifrit told Brize knocking her lightsaber from Brie's hands "and you are not needed for that" Ifrit told Brie now driving her lightsaber threw Brie's chest.

Ezra watch as Brie was stabbed in the chest by Ifrit he then yelled "No" Force Pushing Ifrit away from Brie "Zeb grab Brie" Kanan told Zeb. Kanan and Ezra where now fighting off Ifrit. Zeb grabbed Brie and ran to the Ghost with Sabine laying down cover fire. After Sabine and Zeb where abroad Ezra and Kanan released a Force push at the same time sending Ifrit flying. They then ran aboard the ghost and Hera took off.

On the Ghost

Ezra ran to the Med Bay where Zeb had taken Brie. He got to the Mad Bay and opened the door he saw Hera standing above Brie she looked at Ezra and told him "Ezra I'm so sorry Brie she's..." Ezra looked at Hera confused before responding "she's what?" He was now teary eyed "Brie is dead, Ezra I'm sorry there was nothing I could do" Hera was looking at Ezra sadly. Ezra went to Brie's side and kneeled placing his head in her chest the whole crew was now watching from outside of the med bay door. Hera started to walk out she had also stopped Sabine from entering by shaking her head. Hera then closed the door to the med bay and then said "I think we should give him sometime" Kanan then responded "Hera is right let's leave him be for a short time"

Several Weeks later

"Is Ezra still not leaving his room?" Hera asked Kanan, as he walked into the Bridge. "Not really, he still upset." Kanan told her. "Well we have to try and cheer him up" Hera responded "and I know just how to do it" she finished with a smirk. "I'll be right back" Hera told Kanan "where are you going?" Kanan asked her "to get the only one that will be able to cheer him up right now" Hera told him as she walked out and down the corridor. Hera then walked to Sabine's room and knocked on Sabine's door. "Come in" was Sabine answered. Hera opened up the door and walked in. "What's up Hera?" Sabine asked "I need your help with something" Hera told her. "Sure, what is it?" Sabine answered. "Can you cheer up Ezra for me?" Hera asked Sabine. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sabine asked "what do you mean" Hera respond "I mean it's only been a couple weeks since she died, I do love him but I don't think I can at least right now" Sabine "I have no doubt that you're the only one that can cheer him up" Hera told Sabine placing her hand on Sabine's shoulder "All you have to do is talk through here" Hera told Sabine pointed her finger at Sabine's chest. "Okay I'll Try" Sabine told Hera.

Sabine walked down to Ezra's quarters and knocked on his door "Can I come in?" she asked. Sabine was not meet with an answer so she inputted the override code that Hera had giving her. She then walked into Ezra's room and saw him sitting on the bottom bunk in the corner. "Ezra I know you're not feeling well and that you miss Brie but you can't stay locked in here forever" Sabine started talking to him, Ezra looked at Sabine she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Everything I care about eventually gets taken away... it's all my fault." Ezra stated "I'm bad luck... eventually they get all of you to" he finished. Sabine then placed her hand on Ezra's face "it's not your fault" Sabine started looking into Ezra's eyes "bad things happen all the time no of us could have known that was going to happen" she then started to move her hand towards Ezra's hair. "I should have known, I had a vision about Gal Travis that slimy snake, but not this, I should have known..." Ezra started ranting but was then stopped by Sabine when she placed her finger on his lips. "We're not leaving you" Sabine told him "I love you, you know us we stick together we always do" she finished with a smile. "But..." Ezra started but was stopped by Sabine again "No buts about it... I'll wait for you until you are ready but don't make me wait too long okay" Sabine told him she then got up and walked away.

Two Days later

Kanan walked to Ezra's room and knocked on the door. Ezra opened the door "yeah?" Ezra asked. "Time to train" Kanan told him. "Argh" Ezra grunted then Kanan told him "no complaining padawan.""Fine" Ezra responded. Ezra started walking to the cargo bay to go train on the surface of Lothal as he was walking he saw Sabine and thought about what she said she then passed him Ezra grabbed Sabine and kissed her then told her "you won't have to wait too long" then walked off the ship to train.

**One more chapter down maybe two more to go but I'm not sure I don't think very many people liked the last chapter since the only review I got was by a guest and was plan out rude so I deleted it criticism is welcome but only the constructive kind.**


	6. author's note

Okay for the guest that left the message beleaving that I intended Ezra X Sabine pairing the whole time sorry but thats not the case I was writing and thats how it ended up Brie died for Ezra and so everyone knows just in case you didn't read my proflie I genarly write the story finish and publish it in the same day although that last chapter was a two day thing because it was a little hard to write and I kept getting distracted now to finish what I was stating before hand No Ezra x Sabine was not planed and I am most likly going to finish the story before hand, one more thing to the guest that left the review obiviously did not read the part where I said constructive criticism is welcome you wernt being constructive just rude just like you my have heard do on to others as you wish them to do on to you if your gonna be rude dont put it in a review (I deleted it by the way) make a account and pm me that way if you have questions I can answer them (to thouse who do not know you do not need to write story's to have an account) and thank you to everyone that likes the story for what it is


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own star wars rebels Disney does**

**To answer the question in the reviews by a guest of If Brie's death was needed it just kind of happened as I wrote I'm an inspirational writer so I write when inspired but an idea just came to mind that will make Brie's death come full circle there is a method to my madness. To ****the guest****GameBerzerker I will try to remember to use more periods it's just sometimes I get to caught up when I'm writing and don't realize that I miss it even after I read over it after it is done. oh and some of you are really going to hate me after this one. After this one ether within a couple hours or by tomorrow the next chapter will be up.**

Could it be love or could it be lust part 6

Sabine watched from the over head platform as Ezra was doing pushups by himself. Ezra was currently shirt less and dripping in sweat. Sabine then bit her lip she was getting aroused just by the site of Ezra. Her thought we're then interrupted by Hera when she walked up behind Sabine. "We have a mission from Fulcrum I need the two of you in the common room so we can brief about it." Hera told Sabine. "Okay" was Sabine's response. They two then heard Ezra yell up "I'll be right up." The two then looked at him then walked off to the common room.

Ezra walked into the common room and took a seat. "Okay now that everyone is here where going to go over the mission" Kanan started.

Sabine couldn't take her eyes off of Ezra. She started thinking to herself 'Mhm when did Ezra get so hot' "Sabine" 'I just want to undress him and take him right here' she continued in thought "SABINE" she started licking her lips thinking 'I bet he tastes delicious' "SABINE" (slap) "Oww what was that for" Sabine asked as she rubbed the cheek that Hera just slapped. "We have been trying to get your attention this entire time, did you even here a word Kanan and I said?" Hera asked her. "umm" Sabine muttered. "Of course not you were too busy thinking about and staring at Ezra, you do know you looked like you were about to rip off his cloths and rape him right here in front of everyone." Hera finished her rant. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Sabine said franticly placing her helmet on her head to hide her deepening blush. "I think I know what's going on" Hera told her. "You do?" Sabine asked. "Yup your hormones are out of control your most likely ovulating and you probably want a baby." Hera told her. "Argh I don't want a baby" Sabine told Hera. "You might not but your body does" Hera replied. Hera then turn to Ezra "Keep it in your pants until Sabine is back to normal or wear a condom." Hera told Ezra. "We haven't even had sex and we're not dating" Ezra told Hera. "Yet" Sabine added. "We're not dating yet." Sabine was dead set on having Ezra as hers.

Two Days Before on an Imperial Star Destroyer in Lothal's orbit

Ifrit was on the Bridge debating on how to get Ezra to turn to the Dark Side of the Force. Her chain of thought was then interrupted by one of the officers on the bridge saying "Ma'am you have a call from the Emperor." She turned his head to the officer. "Understood, I'll go answer immediately." She told the officer. Ifrit then walked off the Bridge and headed to the meditation chamber that doubled as a communication room between her and Lord Vader. She then took a knee and the Emperor Came into view. "I am at your service my Lord." Ifrit told the dark hooded figure coming from the hollow projector. "You disappoint me Corrector Ifrit" He told her. "Forgive me my lord there have be-" she started but was stopped by the Emperor. "Enough, I have sent Lord Vader the two of you will deal with those insurgents" The Emperor told her "Yes my lord" she told him. "Do not fail me again, or you will suffer my wrath." The Emperor said before the transmission ended.

One Day before in a Imperial Star Destroyer

Lord Vader had arrived and Docked with the Star Destroyer. He was meet by the Sith Corrector Ifrit "Lord Vader." She said bowing to the menacing black behemoth. "Corrector your constant failures is what called for me to come out here." He said his voice making chills run down her spine. "Forgive me my Lord, I will not fail again." She told him. "Yes you will not ether the boy turns to the Dark Side or I will strike him down myself." Vader told her pointing his finger at her. "Yes my lord." Ifrit Responded bowing her head to the giant. "We have allowed information to leak no doubt the Rebel have taken the bait." Lord Vader told her. "I shall not fail you again" Ifrit told him.

The Day of the Mission

"Okay everyone where going to blow up this facility" Kanan told them as they were headed in. they were all ready for the mission they where to go in place thermal detonators all over the buildings in key points then blow it up. They all headed through the hanger they then passed through the doors where there was supposed to be a hallway, that they were to spilt up at but they came to a large room instead. The doors closed behind them, followed by the blast doors, but that is not what they we're worried about what worried them the most was the black menacing behemoth in front of them with Ifrit beside him. "Vader, what are you doing here you traitor" Kanan spat at Vader his words filled with venom. "Me the traitor, no, the Jedi are the ones who a traitors" Vader told Kanan pointing his index finger at Kanan. Kanan than ignited his lightsaber and charged Vader like a mad man.

Ezra ignited his Lightsaber and started his own duel with his mom there blades crashing upon each other. Zeb started laying cover fire for Ezra while Sabine put down cover fire for Kanan. Ezra was doing fine but he knew that was only because his mother was taking it easy on him. But when Ezra saw Kanan get picked up by the force and thrown against the wall. He started to panic but then he saw Sabine get hit in the leg by one of the deflected blaster blots with Vader standing over her about to stab her. He force push Ifrit away from him.

Sabine knew she was down for she was hit in the leg by one of her own blaster bolts, and she wasn't getting up any time soon she closed her eyes as Vader went to stab her with his lightsaber, but when she felt nothing she opened her eyes to see Ezra in front of her with Vader's blade through his chest she then knew heart break. "Noooo!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Vader had started to retreat a little since Ezra had been able to cut off one of his hands. "No, no, no, no, no" Sabine started to franticly say rubbing Ezra's face he had collapsed and was now in her lap.

Ezra looked up at Sabine no longer feeling the pain from where he was stabbed. "I... Have always loved yo.." Ezra started to say then everything went black.

**To Be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney does**

**Beware played with all of your minds I have. And if you haven't read the chapter before this one read it or it won't make sense**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 7

Sabine knew she was down for she was hit in the leg by one of her own blaster bolts and she wasn't getting up any time soon she closed her eyes as Vader went to stab her with his lightsaber but when she felt nothing she opened her eyes to see Ezra in front of her with Vader's blade through his chest she then knew heart break. "Noooo!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Vader had started to retreat a little since Ezra had been able to cut off one of his hands. "No, no, no, no, no" Sabine started to franticly say rubbing Ezra's face he had collapsed and was now in her lap.

Ezra looked up at Sabine no longer feeling the pain from where he was stabbed. "I... Have always loved yo.." Ezra started to say then everything went black.

Ezra sprung up in a cold sweat yelling "No!" he looked around but he couldn't believe his own eyes 'no this can't be' he thought to himself. It couldn't be because if he was seeing right now was real that would mean one of two things one he had a horrible nightmare or number two which he knew it was he had, had a vision of the future but what really got to him was how much of the future he had seen. Ezra looked to his left where Brie was starting to stir. Ezra gulped he was in Brie's house and if his vision was right which he was sure it was then that meant the girl he loved is a Dark Jedi and he had allot to talk to her and the rest of the crew about.

Brie got up and looked at Ezra "what's the matter babe?" Brie asked he looked at her and smiled. "Well where should I start" Ezra stated "Now before you freak out you have to promise me you're not going to grab your lightsaber" He told her "How do you know about that!?" She asked in surprise backing up at the same time. "Well I'm a Padawan and I just had a vision of the future" Ezra told her placing his hand on her shoulders "I'm not going to fight you. I love you ok." He told her trying to calm her down. "First tell me you knew who I was" She told him. "Well it was part of my vision" Ezra started.

She looked at him in disbelief there was no way this could by right no matter how strong someone was in the force no one should be able to see months into the future and it be so clear that it was almost as they had lived it. "I know it doesn't seem possible but i swear I'm telling you the truth." Ezra told her "But if that's true then that means if I would leave with you when your vision said I would, I would die" Brie started but then "I won't let it happen I love you and I'm not going to lose you!" Ezra told her now hugging Brie.

Ezra then went over the coms. "Specter six to all Specters we need to talk." "This better be good kid." Zeb went on the coms pissed off that Ezra woke him up. "What's going on Specter six can it wait or is it that important." Kanan asked over the com. "We need to talk now." Ezra told them all. "Take the ghost to my tower we'll meet you there." Ezra told them. "Okay got it." Hera went over the coms.

Ezra and Brie got to his tower the Ghost was already there and waiting for them. Ezra and Brie got in to the Ghost and went to the common room. "So what is so bloody important that we all have to get up at 0400 hours and you better not say because of the girl cause I'll end you if that's what this is for." Zeb told Ezra. "Well this is kind of hard but I'll try to explain the best I can." Ezra stated. He then told the crew his entire vision down to the last detail. The entire crew were dumb founded they had no idea what to say. "Ezra that's impossible no one can see that much of the future." Kanan started. "No he is telling the truth." Brie said coming to Ezra's defense. "And how do you know that?" Kanan asked. "Well the corrector that I'm assigned to is supposed to be here tomorrow and I have to meet with her tomorrow about dealing with a group of rebels." Brie told the crew, they got up instantly and drew their weapons. "Hey hold on she's with us." Ezra told them. "How do you know that?" Sabine asked him. "Well for one her and I already talked about it and two if you remember what I said she died to protect me so yeah well that and I love her." Ezra told Sabine. "But what about the end of the vision where you told me you love me?" Sabine asked. "Well I do love you, but I'm with Brie and I love her to." Ezra told Sabine "Plus there was the part of my vision were Brie said she was willing to share me with you, and you started a fight with her afterwards." Ezra finished. "Okay, okay I get it." Sabine told him. "So what should we do then?" Kanan asked. "We're going to catch my Mom and get her back to the light." Ezra said with a smirk. The crew and Brie went over the plan twice just to make sure everyone knew what to do.

The Next Morning

Ezra Kissed Brie. "Be Safe and make sure she doesn't suspect anything okay" Ezra Told Brie looking into her golden brown eyes. "Yeah, but you have to be safe to okay." Brie told him. "Okay" Ezra told her giving her one more kiss before she left. His eyes stayed on her as she walked away he bit his lip has he watched her hips go back and forth from walking.

"Okay, Everyone let's get our gear ready for today." Kanan told them all. "Got it." They all responded. Ezra went to his and Zeb's shared room grabbed something's than went to a work station in the cargo area to make the trap they would use to help catch his mom. "Okay you do know there is a chance this thing won't work right." Sabine told him she had already been there waiting for him so they could build a grenade that instead of exploding it would release a net. They Started working on it they even began to lose track of time, but by the time they were done they had already made three of the net grenades. Sabine kept one so did Ezra. Ezra then went to Kanan and told him what it was he gave it to Kanan.

They all headed to the mission area the call had came in during the time frame that Ezra had told them it would, so they knew he was right all that was left was his mom the Corrector...

**To be continued...**

**Hahahaha oh I got you all and technically myself to this just ended up becoming this, there is allot more to come so be prepared.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars Rebels Disney Does**

**Did I throw you all for a loop an the last one? Let me know what you all thought of them.**

**To vbg106- :p haha bring it jk**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 8

They all headed to the mission area the call had came in during the time frame that Ezra had told them it would, so they knew he was right all that was left was his mom the Corrector...

The crew entered the facility where the shipment was supposed to be according to the Intel but the now knew that it was a trap. But they had their own trap ready they were just waiting on the right time to spring it. The crew was meet by the Corrector and Brie the two activated their lightsabers and so did Ezra and Kanan, Kanan started battle with Brie where as Ezra went after the Corrector.

Ifrit was stunned by this action she had thought the master Jedi would go after her not his apprentice. But that is when she Heard the padawan start talking to her "remember when I was 4 and I fell of the roof and broke my arm?" Ezra asked her. Ifrit froze in place that can't be right no one should know who I am, 'It couldn't be' she thought to herself. "Or how about the time I had a crush on Ms. Sandler from my preschool class?" Ezra asked her again. Ifrit dropped her lightsaber everyone else was already in position Sabine and Zeb were lay down fire keeping the Storm Troopers from getting to them, Kanan and Brie had worked their way behind her. Kanan activated the net grenade and rolled it to Ifrit's feet.

Ifrit looked down to see what was at her feet but by the time she could react it was too late she was caught in a net. Ezra then walked up to her kneeled down and took off her mask. "Hi mom." He said to her. "Ezra?" She questioned. Kanan then came behind her and injected her with a sedative.

Back on the Ghost

Ifrit awoke in a strange ship, she knew that she had been in the med bay of the ship but that is all she knew. She had noticed her hand had been binded with stun cuffs. She then felt a presence to her right, She then looked and saw a boy in his young teens, the boy was one of the rebels she was meant to hunt down. But the memoires of her past life, the life of a former Jedi, the life of a wife, the life of a mother. She looked at her son as feelings of her past self started to resurface as well as some anger, due to the fact that the Sith acolyte Brize was sitting on her sons lap with her head on his shoulder. "Get off my son." She snarled at Brie.

The two of them looked at Mira. "He might be your son but he is my boyfriend!" Brie said cockily to Mira. Mira then glared at Brie "Brize you aren't allowed to touch him." Mira to Brie. "You can't tell me what to do he's my boyfriend." Brie told her. Ezra just looked between the two of them as this went on partially amused and partially scared at the two women fighting over whether or not Brie could touch him. "You little hussy." Mira called Brie. "Hussy, hussy your just a shriveled up shrew." Brie hissed at Mira.

"Okay, enough you two." Ezra said trying to get them to stop. "You stay out of this!" Brie and Mira said at the same time. "You both need to stop, Brie you be nice to my mom and mom be nice to my girlfriend." Ezra put his foot down. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." He finished. The two glared at each other one last time then looked at Ezra and said "fine" simultaneously.

For about a month they kept restraints on Mira as a precaution so that she would go all Dark Jedi on them. At first she was always snippy with them, and Fulcrum advised against it but Ezra wouldn't have any of it. So neither would the crew. After awhile her eyes started to go back to her original eye color although there had still been a tinge of yellow within them. Mira had finally released from her shackles and she would share a room with Sabine even though Sabine was not too happy about it Ezra was sharing a room with Brie. Kanan and Hera shared a room together and Zeb was a male Lasat so that would not work either. Thus Sabine had little choice but to share a room with Mira well at least this way she could learn what Ezra was like when he was little.

"So what was Ezra like when he was a baby." Sabine asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Mira answered. "Fine then! Sheesh I was just trying to make conversation." Sabine went off. "It's not that" Mira said softly looking to the ground.

In Ezra's and Brie's room

"Hehehe babe that tickles" Brie told Ezra."You're not getting away" Ezra told her has he was tickling her. He finally stopped after several minutes Brie was in her red night gown that she wore after their first date. "Come here I'm tired of waiting" Brie said laying on their bed spreading her legs looking at Ezra inviting him to partake of her. Ezra undressed and walked up to her positioning himself above her. He kissed her and they had fun the rest of the night.

The next morning Ezra woke up with Brie's head on his chest. He looked at her as she started getting up. "Hey babe" Ezra said as she had gotten up. "he-" Brie started before she ran off holding her hand over her mouth. Brie ran to the bathroom she made it to a toilet and hurled into the toilet. Ezra came in running after her as well as Hera, Mira and Sabine who had seen Ezra running after her. "You better not have gotten pregnant by my son, I don't want a grandchild from you." Mira said both pissed off and worried what it would mean if Brie was pregnant. "And if I am it's not your problem Mira." Brie spat at Mira. "Yes it is, you whore." Mira scowled at Brie. "I am not a whore, I gave Ezra my virginity you bitch." Brie responded. Ezra step between them "No more of that okay." Ezra stated. "Oka-" Brie started but stopped as she continued to vomit. Ezra then looked at his mother. "Fine, I understand." Mira stated as she stormed off. Even though he had said that Ezra had been worried 'what if she is pregnant.' Well If she is the next couple of months will be interesting to say the least. "Oh this is going to be great, a pregnant ex-Sith on my ship." Hera stated. "You better keep her under control if she is." Sabine interjected. "I'll be fine, I swear, I think, oh no." Brie started then was right back at the toilet. "I swear sometimes I wish you would think about what you're doing first." Hera stated as she walked off. "Wait until Kanan hears of this, he is gonna flip." Sabine added. "Oh great, I didn't think of that." Ezra said now he was waiting on the ranting headache he would get from Kanan.

**To be continued...**

**Is she prego or is she not tell me what you think, should I roll with it or should I make it a stomach virus. Please R&amp;R. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Star wars Rebels Disney does**

**Kohei notice you I do. to the guest who said three way it is noted. to theminilegend you must have a serious thing for EzraxSabine. to gameberzerker why no sith-jedi baby, powerful with the force it would be' Luke Skywalker married a former Sith (Mara Jade) after episode 6 and they had a baby. To guest that goes by t and sithhater whats wrong with Brie? I haven't even given you guys her back story yet. To guest you are also noticed. and Darthvader042 be not so certain young padawan much to learn you still have.**

Could it be Love or is it Lust Part 9

"Okay where going to have to buy a pregnancy test but the only problem is that first we need to go to Dantooine for a mission first." Hera told Brie and Ezra. "Well I guess we will have to wait a little till we find out if you're pregnant or not." Ezra said talking to Brie. "Hopefully we'll be able to get one when we're on Dantooine." Brie exclaimed. "We might be able to, but don't give your hopes up." Said Hera.

On the Way to Dantooine

"Who ate my damn pickles!" Brie screeched. "Moody much skank?" Mira Spat at Brie. "Moody, Moody, I'll show you moody, you hag!" Brie spat back. "Ugh seriously. Again?" Kanan said aloud. "Ezra!" Hera yelled. "Yeah!" Ezra yelled back from down the hall. "The two of them are at it AGAIN!" Hera yelled down the hall again. "On my way." Ezra yelled back again.

"Whore." Mira said to Brie. "Wench." Brie said to Mira. "Slut." Mira said to Brie. "Bimbo." Brie said. "Floozy." Mira spat. "Hussy." Brie sent back at her. Ezra then ran in and got in between the two. "What is wrong this time?" Ezra asked. "Someone ate all the pickles, and your mom called me a moody skank!" Brie told him. "No I said, moody much skank?" Mira responded. "Quote un-quote." Brie scowled at Mira after she stated that. "Okay, okay no more you two need to get along." Ezra told the two. "Yeah seriously what is wrong with the two of you?" Hera interjected. "You mean other than her being a slave driving witch." Brie said. "And you're a undisciplined sadistic whore!" Mira spat back at Brie. "Enough, no more, Brie you go to our room, mom you need to behave as well." Ezra told Brie and his mother.

Mira walked down to her and Sabine's room and went in. Brie started walking down the hall to go to the room she shared with Ezra. When she got there she went in followed by a unhappy Ezra. "Why do the two of you argue all the time?" Ezra asked Brie. "It's not me it's her she always starts it." Brie said defending herself. "Well don't let her goad you then." Ezra told her. "But it's so hard not to she makes me want to punch her in the face." Brie told him. "How did the two of you get anything down before? When the two of you where Sith?" Ezra asked her. "Well it was I either listened to her or I would be killed that's how." Brie said. "Well I guess that makes things kind of difficult." Ezra said to her. "I'll talk to my mom, okay?" He told Brie in a questioning tone. "Okay." Brie responded.

The Next Day

Ezra knocked on Sabine and Mira door. The door open revealing a under dressed Sabine with unruly hair. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked Ezra. "I need to talk to my mom." Ezra told her. "Come in then." Sabine told him. "Mom." Ezra tried shaking his mother awake. "Mom." He shook her again. "Ugh." Mira grunted rolling over. "MOM!" Ezra shouted now rapidly shaking his mother awake. "Ugh, what is it?" Mira asked slowly getting up. "We need to talk." Ezra stated. "If it's about the whore I don't want to." Mira told him. "I don't care if you don't want to we are going to." Ezra told her. Mira scowled at her son giving him a I don't want to talk about her type of look. Ezra just stood there not giving in to his mothers scowl. "Fine, I'm listening." Mira told Ezra. "Why do you always start arguments with Brie?" Ezra asked her. "Because I don't want her around you that's why." Mira exclaimed. "And why is that?" Ezra asked her. "Because she is not right for you that's why." Mira said getting frustrated at Ezra. "Well that's not a very good reason." Ezra told his mother. "Yes it is." Mira said. "No it is not. Plus I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." Ezra stated. He then heard a load slam against the wall Sabine had still been in the room and when he had said that it had set her off so she punched a wall. Sabine then stormed out of the room. "There is one more that agrees with me." Mira stated. "I wouldn't mind having her as a step daughter." Mira continued. "Well I'm with Brie." Ezra told her. "Well if you got Sabine pregnant I wouldn't mind, I accurately like her." Mira told him. "Mom!" Ezra blurted. "Well I'm just saying." She finished the conversation.

Three days later on Dantooine

Alright so first we are going to go to meet the contact then we will find out the target after that we will meet back up with the contact and get our supplies and credits." Hera told them. "Let me guess another Fulcrum mission, when are we going to meet this Fulcrum?" Sabine asked. "No one meets with Fulcrum unless Fulcrum agrees first." Hera stated. "Well we're tired of being left in the Dark." Sabine stated. "Same here." Zeb agreeing with Sabine. "Yeah I agree with Sabine and Zeb, the missions we get from Fulcrum always almost get us killed more often than not." Ezra stated. "Look if Hera trusts Fulcrum then if trust Fulcrum." Kanan said followed by beeps from Chopper that agreed with Kanan. "So it's a three way tie then." Sabine said. "Why not ask the other two also." Sabine continued with a smirk on her face. "Yeah why not." Zeb added in agreement. "No." Hera and Kanan stated at the same time. "Well I think we should." Ezra chimed in. Hera and Kanan gave Ezra a glare. "What? I'm tired of being left in the dark to if I had wanted that I would of stayed on the streets by _Myself!"_ Ezra stated emphasizing the myself to them. Hera and Kanan realized he was right. "Look Ezra even I don't know anything." Kanan told him. The rest of the crew looked at Kanan then put their sites on Hera. "I'm not saying anything, it is against protocol." Hera told them. "Screw your protocol." Sabine stated. "Same here." Zeb added. "You guy's thinking what I am." Ezra asked. "Yup, we want the cred's we're owed we'll catch are own ride back." Zeb told Hera. "Hold on what?" Hera said a bit suppressed. Kanan just looked on not able to process what was going on. "Yup I agree." Sabine added. "Well I was thinking more of a strike but I guess this works to." Ezra told them. "So you telling me you all quit because you don't like being left in the dark?" Hera asked. "Yes." all three said at the same time. "If I wanted to be kept in the dark I would of stayed with the Empire." Sabine said. Hera looked at them a bit disappointed then placed her hand on her brow. "Will you let me contact Fulcrum and see if I can arrange a meeting before you a go AWOL on me?" Hera asked. Sabine, Zeb and Ezra huddled up for a moment then faced Hera. "Yes." the three said in unison. Hera then walked off to her room.

"This is Fulcrum." The hooded figure stated to Hera. "Hey, I might have a slight problem." Hera stated. "What do you mean by a slight problem." The hooded figure replied. "Well my crew, all but Kanan are going to go AWOL if they don't meet you." Hera told the figure. "They are going to do what?" The figure asked followed by. "I thought your crew were loyal to the cause." Fulcrum stated. "Well their tired of being left in the dark." Hera stated. "Well are they at least going to do the mission?" Fulcrum asked. "Nope, Zeb told me 'give us the cred's we're owed, we'll catch our own ride back.' Their driving me crazy." Hera told Fulcrum. Hera then saw fulcrum slam her head into the desk that she was sitting at. "You're kidding me right?" Me Fulcrum asked. "Nope their all pretty pissed." Hera told Fulcrum. "Even the Padawan Ezra?" Fulcrum asked. "He's the one that said 'You guy's thinking what I'm thinking?' To Zeb and Sabine which lead us to this." Hera answered her question. "Fine luckily for you I'm on Dantooine as well, I will be there shortly."

Hera then walked into the common area. "Fulcrum is on her way." Hera told them. "About time." Sabine stated. "Agreed." Both Zeb and Ezra stated agreeing with Sabine.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay guy's and girl's sorry it took so long to update been busy. Oh and the last part I thought it was about time Ashoka was thrown into the mix and who knows I might do a little action with her to. Please R&amp;R.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney Does**

**Kohai - Its gonna be good ;)**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 10

The crew waited in the common room now accompanied by their two guests Brie and Mira. They then heard someone walking through the passageway. When the door opened they all saw a Female Togruta. Ezra looked her up and down before thinking to himself 'she's kind of hot.' "Hello Fulcrum." Said Hera. "Fulcrum, humph you mean Ahsoka Tano, Former Jedi padawan to Anakin Skywalker." Mira stated. "Don't you dare say his name you traitor." Ashoka told Mira. "I'm the traitor, ha don't make me laugh it was your master that pretty much single handedly destroyed the Jedi Order." Mira spat at her. "You lie Darth Vader killed Anakin!" Ashoka stated. "Anakin is Vader girl, I had been stuck under him after I was captured just over eight years ago." Mira told her. "You lie." Ashoka told her. "There is no way he was the Orders greatest Hero." Kanan stated. "Then tell me this girl. Did you feel your master padawan bond break when Anakin supposedly died?" Mira pointed out. "No." Ahsoka answered. "Then why not poke at it and see what happens. I bet you will find it is still intact but with a more sinister version of his past self." Mira told her. "No it can't be." Ashoka stated. "I can't believe it either." Kanan told Ashoka. "Believe it or not it's the truth." Mira said. "And how did you know my real name?" Ahsoka asked Mira. "I meet you when you where a Padawan before you were put on trial for a crime you did not commit." Mira told Ahsoka. "Well everyone on the counsel thought I did." Ahsoka told Mira. "Well most of the people on the counsel were knuckle headed idiots." Mira told Ahsoka. "Oh and Ezra, Kanan's real name is Caleb." Mira told Ezra. "Hey!" Kanan said. "Well your trying your hand at being a Jedi master, being deceitful is against the Jedi code last I checked." Mira said turning up her nose. "Okay, okay can we get on topic?" Ahsoka asked. "Fine." Everyone stated in unison. "Are you guys happy now that you meet me? Will this be good enough for now?" Ahsoka asked. "I guess." Ezra stated. "For now." Sabine retorted but in a tone that let everyone know she wanted to know more as soon as possible. "Yeah, yeah let's get this over with then." said Zeb. "Alright then, and since I'm here anyways, I'll join you guys on this mission." Ahsoka stated.

"Since I figured this would happen so I already spoke to the contact I know where to go so let's head out." Ahsoka stated.

At the Imperial Facility

"It's been a long time since I've seen so many Force sensitive's together." Ahsoka stated deflecting blaster bolts with her Lightsabers. "Yeah I know it reminds me of before the war." Kanan said back. "Will the two of you shut up and focus." Mira shouted at them, sending a huge force push against a group of storm troopers. "Mom be nice." Ezra told his mother. "Hey specter one I need to build a new Lightsaber when are we going to be able to do it?" Ezra asked Kanan. "Don't know specter 6 why?" Kanan asked him. "What do you mean why I'm still using my mom's Lightsaber and she is using my dad's so I think it's about time she got hers back." Ezra told him. "We will talk about it after the mission okay." Kanan responded. "Fine." Ezra told him.

The Five Force user's were block the volleys of blaster fire heading their way. Ensuring the rest of the crew could load the ship with greater ease. That and finish placing bombs throughout the Facility, so when they left, they could leave with a bang. That would bring the house down literally. "Not too much more we're almost done." Sabine shouted. As she shouted that though the force users felt a trimmer in the Force. They all looked in the direction it came from and saw a large hanger door open and reveal Darth Vader himself. "Screw the rest of the stuff everyone get on board now!" Kanan yelled. Vader then activated his lightsaber and stood in between the five force sensitive's. Ahsoka was the first to lock blade's with the black behemoth but she was easily thrown back by Vader. "Hello snips, it has been too long." said Vader directing his comment to Ahsoka. "Sky guy?" Ahsoka said in a questioning tone. "That name no longer holds any sway over me." Vader told her pointing his left index finger at her. A tear ran down Ahsoka's face. She now knew her former master was the cause of so much pain and suffering in the galaxy that it caused her pain. "Join me Ahsoka, Become my apprentice once more." Vader told her. "Never!" Ahsoka yelled.

All five of them then teamed up against Vader and when they caught him off his guard. Mira and Brie sent a simultaneous Force Push sending Vader flying. They then ran to the Ghost and took off happy that they survived the encounter. As soon as they got far enough away they detonated the explosives and watched as the Imperial facility went up in flames. The ghost then left for the rendezvous point only to find that it had been raided. They then suspected a double cross but neither Mira nor Brie knew of the location. "It had to be one of my lieutenants." Ahsoka stated. "But which one?" Asked Hera. "I don't know but it won't be a good idea for me to go back to my ship so I will stay with you guys for now until we get back to Lothal." Ahsoka told them. "Alright then I'll take us into hyperspace to Lothal then." Hera stated.

In Hyperspace

Zeb brought out a bunch of alcohol that he had stored away. "Garazeb Orrelios you know my ship is a dry ship!" Hera shouted at Zeb. "Oh come on Her lighten up it's not every day you survive an attack from Darth Vader." Kanan said. "Kanan Jarrus don't you take his side." Hera told him inches from his face. "Come on Hera, I think we all need it." Ahsoka said. "Fine." Hera said finally giving in. Ezra grabbed a glass and Kanan almost went berserk. "No I don't think so you're too young." Kanan told him. "Well I'm his mother and I say he can have some." Mira told him getting in between Ezra and Kanan. "Well I'm his master." Kanan stated. "Zip it, he is my son and if he wants a drink he can have one." Mira said again. "Kanan love you are not going to when that fight." Hera told him. "Fine then." Said Kanan gulping down his drink than grabbing another.

The next Morning Ezra woke up and felt so heavy he couldn't get himself up. He had a massive headache and couldn't remember what happened the night before. He then opened his eyes and when he saw why he couldn't move, and he was speechless.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yeah two in one day and what but I'm sad only two people Reviewed the last chapter JK. it doesn't really matter. Find out why Ezra can't move next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney does.**

**Read Part 10 first or you won't know what's going on.**

**Kohai- This one is for you. Gameberzerker- I made it work in my last story plus there are other Force user's there to help.**

Could it be love or is it lust part 11

Ezra woke up and felt so heavy he couldn't get himself up. He had a massive headache and couldn't remember what happened the night before. He then opened his eyes and when he saw why he couldn't move, and he was speechless. He was in his bed with Brie in his right arm, Sabine in his left arm and Ahsoka on top of him. What made things more interesting was the fact that they were all naked. The three lady's started to wake up, when they looked at him they all said. "Morning." At the same time. "What happened last night?" Ezra asked. "Well, we all had sex." Brie told him. "Wait all of us had sex? As in together?" Ezra asked. "Yes, and you came in all of us." Ahsoka added. "Don't you ever think ahead?" She asked him. "Sorry." He told her. "To late for that, if I end up pregnant I'm going to punch you, got it." Ahsoka told him. "Yup, I got it." Ezra replied. "Same goes for me." Sabine chimed in. Ezra looked at the three woman on top of him thinking to himself. 'this is great.' He then gave a little smirk which earned him a pinch from each of them. "Owe." He stated. "That is what you get for your cocky little grin." Said Sabine. "Don't be like that to him, you know he made all of us feel really good last night." Brie said sliding in closer to Ezra and then giving him a kiss.

The three girls got dressed slowly followed by Ezra. They then opened the door to walk out and they saw Chopper there. Chopper then started playing a holo recording of the three women vying for dominance over Ezra that night in the room all of them naked and their heads in between Ezra's legs. "Chopper! You rust bucket get over here." Ezra yelled at chopper and started to chase him followed by three blushing girls that were ready to dismantle the droid. Zeb started to laugh hysterically as he saw the four chase down Chopper. "What did Chopper do?" Asked Hera. "He recorded the four of them getting it on last night." Zeb told her. Hera's brow then twitched. "Chopper!" She yelled. Chopper then came back around still being followed by Ezra, Brie, Sabine and Ahsoka. "Delete it all now! I don't know how many times I have told you not to record stuff like that. But if it happens again I'm going to give you a memory wipe!" Hera yelled at the droid. Chopper beeped and waved his mechanical arms at Hera. "Don't you give me that tone mister." Hera told him. Hera then bent down and went through Choppers memory banks to make sure it was deleted. "Okay it's deleted, and next time make sure you lock the door to were you need the override to open it." Hera told them all before walking off. "Thanks Hera!" Sabine yelled. "Damn I wanted to get a copy for myself before it was deleted." Ezra said under his breath walking away.

But then his arm was grabbed by Ahsoka. "Would you mind saying that again so the other two can hear that to." Ahsoka told him. "Uummm." Ezra let out. "Yeah I want to hear what you said to." Sabine stated. "I don't really care, but I can pretty much guess what he said." Brie told them. "Spill it Ezra." Ahsoka told him backing him into a corner. "Okay, I said ' I wanted to get a copy for myself before it was deleted.' Happy?" He told them. Ezra then got a little afraid at the shared smirk across the three lady's face's. He was then dragged off by the three back to the room the we're just in when they woke up.

A Few Hours Later

Ezra walked into the common room like he was a zombie. "What's wrong kid?" Zeb asked. "I Just learned more isn't always better." Ezra told him. "Ha those girls to much for you?" Zeb asked him. "So tired, but to scared to go back in there they will probably go after me again." Ezra told him. "Ha, kid you crack me up." Zeb started laughing. "Very funny." Ezra said laying down on one of the couches and closing his eyes.

Back on Lothal

"Okay Ahsoka we'll wait for are next time you give us a mission." Hera told Ahsoka. "I'll contact you all soon, when I find the traitor I'm going to have you guys help me deal with him." Ahsoka told them. "And Ezra see you next time." She told him giving him a wink. "Yeah next time." Ezra answered timidly.

Two Months Later

"Okay guys Ahsoka is on her way she is going to meet up with us, she said she found out who the traitor is." Hera told them. "When will she be here?" Asked Kanan. "She should be here in the next couple of minutes." Hera stated. "Okay then well let's start getting ready for a mission then." Kanan told everyone. Everyone went to their rooms to gather their things. Sabine had to make a pit stop to the restroom due to her needing to throw up. "Great I need to get a pregnancy test." She said aloud.

Ezra walked into the room he shared with Brie her stomach was now protruding quite a bit. "My boobs hurt." She told him rubbing her breasts. "I'm sorry babe, we have a mission that might be too much for you with you being pregnant. So you should stay on the ship and help Hera okay?" Ezra said to Brie. "Fine. But I want you to get me pickles and caramel vanilla ice cream when you come back." Brie told him. "Babe you're not going to eat those at the same time are you?" Ezra asked. "Yes I am." Brie told him. Ezra felt his stomach turn a little after thinking what that would taste like. "Okay. I'll get it for you." He told her leaving the room.

Everyone meet up in the common room. They then turned to see Ahsoka come into the room. "Okay guy's I found out who has been selling us out. I thought it had been weird that the missions I would send you on had more security then what the Intel said it would until I went on the mission with you and the contact got raided." Ahsoka told them. "So who is the spy?" Hera asked. "Well it is one of m-." Ahsoka started but then stopped to run to the restroom follow by everyone. She reach the restroom and started to vomit. "Oh man that just started happening to me two days ago." Sabine told her. Ahsoka and Sabine then glared at Ezra. "This is all your fault!" They told him. Ezra stood there dumb founded for a minute before it registered, and when it did he started getting weak in the knees his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Ezra woke up not to long after he passed out no one really pressed the issue right then and there they needed to catch the spy first. "Okay, First I'm going to set up a meeting with my Lieutenants and have them stay at a motel here we will have cameras in each of their rooms. I'm pretty sure I know who did it but I'm not a hundred percent sure, so we're going to catch him in the act." Ahsoka told them. "Okay when do we start?" Sabine asked. "Tonight, the meeting is tonight." Ahsoka answered.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hehehe I do enjoy doing things that throw people for loops sometimes it's awesome. Maybe in a Chapter or two something evil will happen but I haven't decided yet :) R&amp;R Please...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney Does.**

**To Kohai- Ezra is about to find out why you don't party naked, Also it is a partial picture of the Jedi outcast game. To ****GameBerzerker- yes it is, yes it is and your little not enough space has now been fixed big time and about the Lightsabers find the parts they will.**

**To everyone else, the evil games begin :)**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 12

The crew watched on as Ahsoka had a meeting with the four Lieutenants suspected of being spies for the Empire. Everything was going good when the meeting ended everyone but Ahsoka left the room. She waited for the signal that the Lieutenants made it to their respective rooms. She then received the signal and went out the window and climbed two stories and two rooms down to the right. She enter the room and was meet by the crew. "Now we wait." Said Ahsoka. They waited for two hours before one of the Lieutenants picked up a communicator, and started a conversation that he was unaware it was being overhead. "Yes sir, we are at a hotel. Three Lieutenants and a General Class Rebel are staying here." He told the person over the line. "Good we will send two Battalions to arrest these Rebels, we will strike at midnight." The person said. "Yes sir." The spy told them the communication then ended and the traitor laid down to get some sleep. "That little bastard." Said Ahsoka. "Let's get my other Lieutenant's and get out of here before they get here." Ahsoka told them. "Where still going to beat the traitor today right?" Sabine asked her. "Of course where going to bring him with us." Ahsoka said smiling.

Everyone just walked into the ghost including the spy but he was unaware that everyone there knew he was a spy once they got into the cargo hold they closed the access door. Hera went to the Bridge and started piloting the ship out of orbit. Everyone had the spy surrounded. "What's going on?" He asked. "You didn't think we would find out you are a spy, did you?" Ahsoka asked. He then reached for his DC-17 but was stopped by a flurry of Lightsabers pointed at different parts of his body. "Okay I surrender." He told them. "I say we throw him out of an air lock as is." Said Zeb cracking his knuckles. "No, He is to be taken to command and interrogated." Said Ahsoka. "Where are we headed?" Hera asked over the coms. "Yavin 4." Ahsoka responded she then walked to the bridge to discuss what was to happen there.

At Yavin 4

The crew had turned over the spy and where greeted by Senator Organa. "Greetings friends." He told them. "I hope you find your stay pleasant." He finished as he had other thing to handle. "That Senator Organa. He is one of the main backers of the Rebellion. But that's not why I brought you here." Ahsoka told them looking at them. "As of this point we will now be actively rebelling against the Empire and since I myself or anyone else will be able to separate your crew." Ashoka started after leading them to a massive Venator class Star Destroyer. "Hera say hello to your new ship, It is a heavily upgraded Venator Class Destroyer." Ahsoka told her. "But we don't have the man power for that." Hera said her mouth gapping. "Don't worry you do now. Hera you are now a lower Admiral. Kanan, Mira you to are now generals. Ezra, Brie, Sabine and Zeb the four of you are now Commanders. Chopper you're the head maintenance droids" Ahsoka told them. "I to will be joining the crew as a general, and of course there will be other officers and soldiers that will be part of the crew as well." Ahsoka stated. "Am I dreaming." Hera said aloud looking at the ship as if it were a new toy. "Owe." She said after Sabine pinched her. "Guess not." Hera said as she rubbed her arm that was just pinched. "How did you guys get your hands on one of these?" Kanan asked. "Actually we have five of the Venator class ships, eleven of the Acclamator class ships, about fifty drop ships, thirty five AT-RT's, twenty AT-Ap's, seventy AV-7's and thirty AT-Te's all have been modified of course stronger armaments and all oh and we managed to equip the AT-Te's with Force field Generators." Ahsoka told them. "So the AT-Te is pretty much a giant droid decars, other than being driving by someone." Kanan said to Ahsoka. "Yup." Ahsoka responded. "Oh and motioning the droids we ended up getting are hands on a bunch of them so those will help bolster are defenses." Ahsoka told the crew. "What kind?" Kanan asked. "About two thousand B1's, fifteen hundred B2 super droids and five hundred droid decars." Ahsoka answered. "Can I paint one or a hundred?" Sabine asked Ahsoka pretty much jumping out of her skin. "You can paint the ones attached to your unit, I'll let you know which ones they are when where finished with everything." Ahsoka told Sabine. "Yes!" Sabine said aloud completely ecstatic.

The crew was then given the grand tour of the ship. They came to the officer quarters that had also been modified. "This is Hera's and Kanan's room." Ahsoka told them. Hera and Kanan entered the room. "This room here is Mira's room." Ahsoka told them Mira then went in. "That one over there is Zeb's room." Zeb rushed to it after Ahsoka told them. "And now for the four of us." She said looking at Ezra, Sabine and Brie. "I had one of the rooms modified to house all four of us a little after what happened that night, I had a feeling that the three of us were pregnant so this room attaches to three other rooms there is a massive bed plus three more in this room." Ahsoka told them. "Fine with me." Brie said walking in. "Uh I guess. But I'm adding some of my art." Sabine stated also walking in. "What did I get myself into." Ezra stated. Ahsoka then punched him in the face. "Owe." He stated now on the floor. "That's for getting me pregnant." Ahsoka told him walking into the room. "Urgh, I get the feeling this is only the beginning." Ezra said aloud.

He then went into the room. It was massive there was a huge bed at the right most wall of the room with a door to the right and left of it his guess was that they were two of the adjoining rooms. He then looked to the back wall and saw two more doors one was opened from what he could see it was a Bathroom, the other door was the third adjoining room. At the left wall there were three smaller single beds 'must be for when they don't want to be near me.' He thought to himself. "I can understand the three extra beds in the room but why the three attaching rooms?" Ezra asked Ahsoka. "For the babies, you know so they don't see us in action." Ahsoka told him. "Babe you're so thick sometimes." Brie told him. "Couldn't agree with you more." Sabine agreed. Ezra put his hands up in mock surrender and laid down on the large bed.

The Next Day

The crew had gotten up and meet on the Bridge. "I forgot to tell you yesterday but this ship is equipped with stealth tech. And everything the ghost had plus some but it would take me like four days to tell you so here is the manual." Ahsoka told Hera then handing her the manual to the ship. Hera looked like a little kid at a candy store she then looked up. "What about the Ghost?" She asked Ahsoka. "Don't worry it has already been loaded into one of the hangers." Ahsoka told her. "Speaking of which I forgot to tell you all about the fighters and bombers didn't I?" Ashoka asked. "Yeah you didn't say anything about that." Kanan told her. "Okay then we have about fifty droid starfighters, forty ARC-170's, thirty X-Wings, thirty five Y-Wings, twenty five A-Wings, fifteen B-Wings, ten modified Delta-7's and five modified Eta-2. And to be clear that's what we have on this ship, including everything I said yesterday."Ahsoka told the crew. "So we are pretty much at normal capacity that this ship would be in during the war." Kanan stated. "Yup" Ahsoka answered. "Oh and we won't be alone we will have one Venator class and four Acclamator class following us." Ahsoka told them. "Why so many?" Hera asked. "One because we are starting an open rebellion now, and two you're an Admiral plus, three Generals and four commanders on one ship, that's why." Ahsoka told Hera. "You got a point." Hera told Ahsoka. "Now on to the Jedi, myself included time to show you, your Jedi Starfighters." She told them.

They walked into the hanger and walked to the Jedi Starfighters Kanan walked up to a green Delta-7. "I'll take this one." He said. Ezra walked up to a modified Eta-2 that was White and blue with red in between the blue and white. "Good choice." Ahsoka told him. "Why is that?" Ezra asked. "That is one of the ones that was modified by Anakin Skywalker, you won't find a better fighter around." Ahsoka told him. "Wait you serious?" He asked again. "Yes before turning to the Dark side, Anakin was the best pilot and mechanic I had ever meet." Ahsoka told him. "Mine was also modified by him." She stated patting on a Delta-7B that was red and white. Mira also choose a Delta-7 model hers was a dark grey. Brie walked up to a modified yellow and white Eta-2.

After several hours of flight training Ezra started to get the hang of it. They all landed and went to the galley for some food. "Okay guy's tomorrow we should be heading out." Ahsoka told them. "Well I guess those bucket heads will have a nice surprise then." Ezra stated.

**To Be Continued...**

**One more chapter down and I can't believe it over 5,000 views this month story is actually getting popular. Please R&amp;R. and now it is time for war.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- Disney owns Star wars not me.**

**To Kohai- Well haven't thought that far I know I'm going to use the name for the OC child I made in my first book that is Cyare for the child Sabine has for those that don't know Cyare is Mando for Beloved, loved or popular. To Gameberserker- I forgot to answer your last question of why everything is always Ezra's fault and that is because guys get blamed for about 99.99 percent of anything that goes wrong when it comes to a relationship, if you have ever heard the term happy wife happy life if you decide to nod your head in agreement and not argue the fact that it wasn't your fault there will be less recoil. To Guest- Not far enough have I taken it. To the other Guest- I'm a huggable type guy.**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 13

"Okay time to get this baby up and running." Said Hera eager to test out her new ship. Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, Brie, Mira and Ahsoka where all on the Bridge also eager to see what the Venator class star destroyer was capable of. The ship took off from the planet's surface. "Turn on stealth field generators on all ships and set a course for Lothal." Hera ordered to all ships. "Stealth field generators activated." A female human officer responded from across the room. The small fleet then jumped into hyperspace headed towards Lothal. Sabine and Ahsoka then booked it towards the closest restroom holding their mouths with their hands. Ezra, Mira and Brie followed. "You two alright." he asked the two that were now vomiting in the toilets. "No!" They both cried back. "I swear Ezra it was bad enough you got the whore pregnant but the slave girl to? What were you thinking?" Mira stated. "Hey you calling a slave you bitch, I oughta-" Ahsoka started but stopped as she started to vomit once more. "Yeah and who you calling a whore!?" Said Brie a hint of irritation in her voice. "Well you of course." Said Mira as she crossed her arms tilted her head up and smirked. "Oh so Ahsoka and I aren't good enough for your son then uh, what about Sabine are you going to insult her to?" Brie asked now with a hint of anger. "Sabine is fine I don't mind that she got pregnant, I mean she is a better choice then both of you combined." Mira went on saying. Ezra had been watching the events unfold and he had, had enough. "Okay no more. All of you be nice, and mom that means you to." Ezra stated. "Fine whatever." Mira stated walking off to her room.

"Ezra." All three females stated at the same time. Ezra gulped. "Yes." Ezra responded. "Room, now we need to talk." All three of them said at the same time. 'Son of a bitch what did I do this time.' He thought to himself.

Ezra walked to the room surrounded by Brie, Sabine and Ahsoka. They got to the room, and from the look he was getting from the three he surmised they were not happy. "What did you all want to talk about?" Ezra asked. "You know what we want to talk about." Sabine stated. Ezra looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh-umm, sure I do, I can't read minds you know. And if you say Jedi can read minds then Kanan hasn't thought me that yet." Ezra told them in his defense and a bit sarcastically. Ahsoka then grabbed Ezra by his ear. "Don't you get lippy with us." Ahsoka told him then letting him go. "Owe that hurt!" Ezra nearly shouted but backed down when getting a look from the three. A look similar to what Hera would give the crew members when she wasn't going to take any sass. "Seriously I don't know." Ezra stated. "Your!" Sabine said. "Mo..." Brie started. "...Ther." Ahsoka finished. "I can't control her." Ezra told them. "Well you better do something about her she is driving us up the walls." Brie told him. "Well at least she likes one of you." Ezra said. "I don't like special treatment!" Sabine told Ezra backing him into the wall of the room, with her right index finger pointed into his chest. "Okay then think about it this way then." Ezra started. "One of our children starts to date someone that they shouldn't and when I say that I mean like and druggie what would the three of you do?" He asked them. "It wouldn't happen!" All three yelled at the same time. "See what I'm talking about then?" He asked them. "For one reason or another my mom doesn't like Ahsoka and Brie there is nothing I can do about it." He said. "You guys have to get her to like you yourselves otherwise it will just keep happening." Ezra finally finished his statement and all three stood there, with their mouths gapping open they couldn't believe they just got lectured by Ezra. "Ahsoka walked up to him and gave him a punch to the arm. "And who said you can lecture us hmm." Ahsoka stated Now cracking her knuckles. Brie and Sabine then smirked which gave Ezra something to be scared of, and has he went to run out of the room. "Get'em!" Yelled Sabine. They then all tackled him and dragged him to the bed. Ahsoka then ran to go grab something when she came back from the dresser she had two pairs of leather handcuffs. "What are those for!?" Ezra asked worriedly. "So you can't get away." Ahsoka said with an evil grin. Ezra began to struggle trying to break free from Sabine and Brie's grip to no avail as Ahsoka put the cuffs on him. "Time for some fun." Brie said smiling licking her lips.

Just before existing Hyperspace to Lothal

The entire crew had been called up to the bridge not to long before exiting hyperspace. Ezra walked in looking as if he were a ghost. "Ezra you okay?" Kanan asked him. "Do I look okay to you." Ezra told him. "Those three didn't let me sleep the entire time we were in hyperspace. As soon as one was done with me one of the others would start at me, I'm so tired I just want some sleep." Ezra told them. "Well that's going to have to wait until after the battle." Hera told him. "What do you mean battle?" Ezra asked. "Battle as in we are going to blow up the star destroyer as soon as we exist hyperspace." Hera told him. "Fine." He responded. Followed by the crew laughing at him. "Ha ha, very funny." Ezra responded to their laughter.

Shortly after the six ships exited hyperspace. The stealth tech was working perfectly since the two Star Destroyers that were in orbit above Lothal did not notice them. "All ships open fire." Hera ordered. The crew then watched on as they systematically started to destroy the Star Destroyers. The ships were no longer camouflaged since they had begun to open fire. The two Imperial star destroyers finally started to fire back, but it was too late the first Star destroyer was already destroyed, and they were finishing up on the second. It did not take long for the second Imperial Star Destroyer to go down as well. As soon as both ships where down there was much cheering aboard the bridge as well as the rest of the ship.

"Well now that, that's done we should do some recruiting." Ahsoka told them. "Can we blow up the academy as well?" Sabine asked. Ahsoka look at Sabine who was practically jumping out of her skin. "Fine Myself, Ezra and Sabine will take care of the Academy. We are going to need someone to take care of the weapons manufacturing plant will we do that though." Said Ahsoka looking at Kanan and Mira. "I'll deal with the plant." Mira said. "I'll go to." Zeb responded. "No I'll Go with her Zeb you and Brie do security while Hera and some of the other officers do recruiting." Kanan told him. "But I want to smash some bucket heads." Zeb told him. "Don't worry Zeb I bet there will be things to handle here." Kanan told him. "Urgh fine." Zeb responded.

On Lothal

The ship landed accompanied by two of the Acclamator Class ships. The others stayed in orbit in just case they needed to warn the other three vessels of incoming Imperial ships. "Okay let's Get going." Said Ahsoka.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please read and review. what do you guys think umm. And sorry it took so long to update.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer Disney owns Star Wars Rebels not me**

**To Kohai- I didn't say that I was going to do that just that I was going to use that name again for the Sabine x Ezra baby. I haven't decided the names for Brie x Ezra and Ahsoka x Ezra babies yet. I'll think about Aiden though okay. To Guest- Corrector Ifrit is the Sith name I am using for her, Like Vader said in Episode 6 Return of the Jedi when Luke called him Anakin he said 'that name means nothing to me anymore.' To the other guest my profile stats Brie's age but she is 16 same age as Sabine, to those that believe Sabine is older I suggest you take a look at the official Star Wars Data Bank it stats she is 16. To the other guest- I put in the beginning of this story, in the disclaimer that there would be swearing.**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 14

Ezra Sent in a division of his B1, B2 super battle droids and 10 Droid Decars. Once the battle had started he charged in with the living troops under his command. He was successful in his mission they where to draw out all the troopers, officers and cadets as possible. While Ahsoka and Sabine flank them from opposing sides then after they subdue their opponents they search the academy then blow it up. The imperial forces had falling for the trap about half died in the battle and the other half were detained. They then sent a search party into the academy to ensure there was no one left in the building before they blew it up.

"That was fun." Said Ezra as he smacked Ahsoka and Sabine on the butt. Ahsoka and Sabine then pinched his arms. "Not in front of the men." Ahsoka told him. "Damn straight, you keep that in the bedroom got it." Sabine told him. "Okay, okay, owe you can stop pinching me now." Ezra told them. they let go and Ezra started to rub both of his arms. Shortly after the incident the search party came out with a high profile prisoner.

At the weapons depot

Kanan and Mira had decided on a pincer movement. They would attack from both said then blow up the facility. The operation was going as planed they had each sent in two battalions each of battle droids followed by two battalions of rebel troops going in with them, leading the front of the rebel troops. They had not many issue the fire fight lasted all but twenty minutes. Before they decided to blow up the weapons depot they had their men and battle droids take as many weapons, tibanna gas and power cells as possible. They then had a group of their hackers steel all the information they could from the weapons depots mainframe. After finding the location of the hangers and the advanced tie fighter and prototype tie fighters located there they decided to have some of the men fly them back to the ship so once they returned to base they could study them and improve their own fighters from there. "Specter one to specter two." Kanan went over the coms. "Go ahead specter one." Hera replied. "We're sending several ties to your location with our men aboard do not shoot them down." Kanan told her. "Roger that specter one." said Hera. The after that Mira and Kanan watch the Weapons Depot go up in flames after the explosives went off. They then went back to the ship baring gifts.

At the Ship

Hera had been recruiting as many as she could to the rebel cause of course they had caught a couple imperial spies as well. All due to the information they had retrieved form their imperial spy prisoner. The traitor was proving to be more useful as a prisoner then he had been as a lieutenant. Hera then saw Kanan and Mira's troop transports enter her view. 'Wonder what's taking the other three so long.' Hera thought to herself. "Hey, Hera." Kanan told her as he walked out of the ship. "Hi love." Hera told him. "How's recruiting coming?" He asked her. "Not bad. Pretty much everyone from Trakin town has joined the cause once we are going to load up a transport ship, that we stole from the empire and send them with a couple guards back to base." Hera told Kanan. "That's good." Kanan responded. As they were talking they saw Ahsoka, Sabine and Ezra's transports come into view. "Wonder what took them so long?" Hera asked Kanan. "Don't know lets go see." Kanan told her. Hera and Kanan walked up to the ship were the transport were landing. They were soon followed by Zeb and Brie for they to, were curious as to what had taken the group so long.

The transports docked with the ship and the three stepped of their transport with their prisoner. Hera couldn't believe it, it was a blonde haired woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties wearing an Imperial uniform. "Minister Maketh Toa, a pleasure to see you." Hera said smugly. "You rebel scum will pay for what you have done here today." Maketh told them. "You know Maketh you would be pretty hot if you weren't a crazy imperial." Ezra told her. "Shut your mouth boy." Maketh told him. As she said that Mira walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "Do not tell my son what to do wench." Mira told Maketh. "You dare I am an Imperial Minister!" Maketh told Mira. "And I was once an Imperial Corrector, you skank if you so do enjoy pulling rank." Mira told her. "You are nothing but a traitor." Maketh told Mira. "No, Palpatine and Skywalker are the traitors not me." Mira told her. "You dare call the emperor by his name alone, and I know of no one at the emperors side by the name Skywalker." Maketh told her. "Skywalker is Darth Vader, Palpatine's Sith apprentice, and just so you know a Sith is the opposite of a Jedi it is the Sith Lord Sidious also known as Palpatine that caused the Clone Wars he was the architect of the war." Mira told her. "You lie." Maketh told Mira. "No, you are ignorant to the truth." Mira told her. "Take her to the holding cells." Hera told the Rebel Soldiers. "Yes ma'am." They responded. "And now time for some drinks!" Ezra said going to his room to grab some liquor. "And who got him alcohol." Kanan asked. "Me." Responded Ahsoka now looking at the ground and feeling a bit guilty for doing it. "Well hopefully he doesn't go get anyone else pregnant." Hera said jokingly. Brie, Sabine and Ahsoka shared worried looks to one another.

Four hours later

"Where is Ezra?" Sabine asked the rest of the crew. "I don't know." Hera stated. "Don't look at me." Zeb went on saying. "Great Ezra is drunk and missing on a battle ship." Kanan said putting hand on his brow. "When was the last time anyone has seen him?" Brie asked. "Last time I saw him was when he said it was time to drink." Mira told them. "Same here." Sabine stated. "Yeah that's the last time I saw him as well." Said Hera. "Same here." Kanan Responded. "Same for me to." Said Ahsoka. "Oh check the security holos we can find him that way." Ahsoka told them. "Yeah if he's not in the ventilation system that is." Sabine said. "Ma'am, last sitting of commander Ezra was of him entering the cell blocks with a bunch of alcohol, he appeared to already have been drunk." A female officer told them after checking the holos. Sabine, Brie and Ahsoka shared a look and started running to the cell block. When they got to the cell that was holding Maketh Tua they froze. "Ezra!" They all yelled simultaneously.

**The End... **

**Jk To Be Continued...**

**Cliff hanger I'm probably going to take a break for a week or two from writing but I promise I won't leave this story high and dry I got some things to take care of then I will worry over this.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars Rebels Disney Does**

**To Ezbine Fan- I do not own a cow, and you dishonor yourself with said comment you do hmm yes careful with how you say things you should be, for now bad juju comes (sprays water at Ezbine). To gameberserker- Yes Maketh Tua is the Blonde haired Blue eyed woman that wears a blue hat, 2 you will find out, 3 I do what I do, I think part of the reason it is good is because I'm doing this for fun and to everyone else's question I do read my own fanfics why write it if I don't read it. To Kohai- Ezra in this story doesn't like the rubbers he does not but he is about to get a reality check maybe. To Story wanderer- Read this chapter and find out. To those who were confused about the history lesson Mira gave Maketh that is more of Mira's original self coming back out from the darkness, the more she is around Ezra the more she becomes herself again. **

**Warning evil times ahead... maybe **

Could it be Love or is it Lust part15

"Ezra!" The three yelled. Sabine ran in while Brie and Ahsoka stood there shocked momentarily. There laid Ezra with Maketh in a pool of blood. Both were unconscious Sabine got to Ezra and put his head on her lap. "Ezra come on babe." Sabine stated as she began to cry. Then Brie also began to cry. The scene was horrific Ezra's throat was cut and he was bleeding out from it and Maketh had a knife in her chest. Ahsoka had been shocked for a moment but then she came back to reality. "Ezra you end this Force Illusion or you are going to get it ten times worse then you were before." Ahsoka Stated now crossing her arms. A hint of anger hit Brie as she realized what was happening. "Ezra you have ten seconds to end this illusion." Brie stated. "Wait your telling me this isn't real!?" Sabine now royally pissed. "Yup." Ahsoka responded to her question. "One." The three started. "Two." They said with a bit more aggression in the voice. "Thre-." Before they could finish the world returned to what it was supposed to be. They saw Maketh putting her pants on they could see the residue of Ezra's seed dripping down her legs as she did. "I told him not to do that but he didn't listen." Maketh told them. As she said that to them Ahsoka punched Ezra in the face knocking him on the floor. Ahsoka, Sabine and Brie started punching Ezra. "Owe!" Ezra stated blocking his face with his arms. "You cheating bastard." Sabine said pelting Ezra with her fists. "Learn to keep it in your pants." Ahsoka told him. "You could of asked me you jerk." Brie told him. Ahsoka and Sabine looked at Brie then shook their heads. "Of course your okay with it." Said Ahsoka putting her hand on her brow. "Brie seriously?" Sabine asked. "Yes." Brie responded. The three then turned to Maketh. "Just so you know he got all three of us pregnant on his first try." Ahsoka told Maketh. "Well this is just great, so what all of you are his women?" Maketh asked them. "More or less." Sabine answered. "Let me guess he came down here drunk and gave you some alcohol to right?" Brie asked Maketh. "Yes that is right." Maketh responded.

"Hera." Ahsoka went over the coms. "Yeah." Hera responded. "Looks like our prisoner might end up expecting." Ahsoka went over the coms again. "Let me guess Ezra?" Hera asked. "Yes." all three responded at once over the coms.

"Great, Now we need an additional bed for Ezra's room." Hera told the others. "That boy I swear." Mira said. "I'm Intensifying his training to the point where he will be to tried to do anything else." Kanan said. "Same goes here that boy is in trouble." Mira said. The crew looked at her like she was crazy. "What I don't need a hundred grandchildren before I'm 40." Mira told them.

Three months Later

Brie was now seven months pregnant and her stomach was massive. "Girl I think you're going to give birth to a whale of a baby." Hera told Brie jokingly. "Please don't say that you might jinx me." Brie told Hera. "It's okay Brie you're just going to have a very healthy baby." Hera told Brie reassuring her. "Yeah but that means it's going to hurt more when I go in to labor and give birth." Brie told Hera. "Oh don't be a wuss, Ezra weighed ten pounds four ounces when he was born and I was just fine." Mira told Brie. "I bet you were drugged up for it though." Brie told her. "Nope natural labor." Mira said sticking her nose up in triumph. "That had to have been painful." Hera stated looking at Mira's figure. "It wasn't that bad it hurt a bit but that was all." Mira told them.

After a couple of hours on the bridge Brie walked back to her room. She entered the room where Ezra, Ahsoka, Sabine and now Maketh were at. "Hey Brie." Ahsoka said as Brie walked in and sat down on the bed. "Hey Ahsoka." Brie responded. "Owe, the baby just kicked me in my ribcage." Brie told them. "Ouch, I'm really not looking forward to that." Sabine said. Sabine and Ahsoka were now five months pregnant while Maketh was three months pregnant. "I don't know about you three but I could really go for some Jalapenos some rocky road ice cream and a meiloorun fruit." Maketh said out of nowhere. Ezra could see the other three's mouths start to water at the suggestion. He tried to sneak out while they wern't paying attention when just then. "And where do you think you are going?" Ahsoka asked as she held him with the force keeping him from leaving. "Uh I was just going to see if Kanan could help me with my training." Ezra told the four women now staring at him. "Hey I believe that in a heartbeat." Sabine said sarcastically. "Do you believe us stupid Ezra?" Maketh asked him. "No." He responded to her question. "Well then make sure you get u-." Maketh was stopped mid sentence as Brie cried out in pain as her water broke covering the bed and a large portion of the floor in amniotic fluid.

Ezra picked up Brie And started running to the med bay of the ship. "Make way!" He yelled at some soldiers and officers standing in his way. They moved out of the way he was moving as fast as he could without hurting Brie or the Baby. "Hera, Brie's baby is on the way her water just broke." Ahsoka told Hera over the coms. "But she's only seven months pregnant she shouldn't be giving birth for another two to three months." Hera said over the coms. "Not if she is carrying twins. remember her stomach is the size of a large beach ball right now." Mira said over the coms.

In the waiting room

The whole crew other then Ezra who was in the birthing room with Brie, were waiting anxiously for news about the baby and Brie it had already been eighteen hours since her water broke. then Ezra finally wlked out smiling. "The doctor said everyone can come in now but you all have to be quite." Ezra told them. they all nodded and followed Ezra in the room. When they got in they saw Brie holding two Babies one wrapped in blue and the other wrapped in pink. "Hey." Brie said to them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay I still haven't decided on names for the babies yet I know what I'm going to call Sabine and Ezra's baby but not the others. help please. Now I'm really taking a break after this one. I was going to after the one before this but then an idea hit and I went with it and 4 hours later I had this. You will read and review this chapter (waves hand ), you will be nice about it (waves hand again) then you will be on your way (waves hand one final time).**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone from now on well at least for the next eight weeks my chapters are going to be once a week or maybe once every two weeks. So I have now decided on the names for all the children that are to be born and have been born, and Kohai I didn't say I wasn't going to us Aiden as one of the names I just said I would think about it which is why I had asked for the help in the first place for the names. But on to other things the names will be Hope- Maketh x Ezra, Mary- Brie x Ezra, Aiden- Brie x Ezra, Cyare- Sabine x Ezra, Destiny- Ahsoka for everyone else that inputted sorry if I didn't choose the names that you suggested there just weren't enough babies for the names that you all put out so I picked at random and Kohai there you go you get your Aiden named baby.**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 16

The whole crew other then Ezra who was in the birthing room with Brie, they were waiting anxiously for news about the baby and Brie it had already been eighteen hours since her water broke. Then Ezra finally walked out smiling. "The doctor said everyone can come in now but you all have to be quite." Ezra told them. They all nodded and followed Ezra in the room. When they got in they saw Brie holding two Babies one wrapped in blue and the other wrapped in pink. "Hey." Brie said to them.

"This is Mary." Brie said looking at the little girl wrapped in pink. "And this is her older twin brother, Aiden." She said changing her view from her daughter wrapped in pink to her son wrapped in blue. Ezra walked up to her and gently grabbed Aiden holding him as if he would break him. "Uh how cute, the kid's holding him as if he's gonna break him ha." Zeb exclaimed starting to laugh. The crew looked at Zeb. "Shut up Zeb, its cute." Sabine stated. Hera then smacked Zeb upside the back of his head. "Ow what was that for?" Zeb asked rubbing his head. "That's for being insensitive." Hera told him. Zeb was about to retort but, that's when Chopper came at him from behind and zapped him. "Urgh you over groan rust bucket!" Said Zeb as he chased the metal menace out of the room and down the hall. The crew had a small chuckle before taking turns holding the babies. "Okay, I have to admit you gave me good looking grandchildren." Mira told Brie. "Thank you." Brie responded. As time went on everyone laughed and had a good time talking about who the two twins took after.

Two months later

"Ezra it's your turn to get the babies." Brie said nudging him as he still slept. "Ugh do I have to?" Ezra asked. His question was meet with an elbow from Sabine. "Ow okay, okay I'm getting up." He said. Ezra got up from the bed trying not to step on any of the others sleeping on the bed. After he was off the bed he look at the scene for a minute there laid Brie, Sabine, Maketh and Ahsoka. 'I swear do all four of them have to sleep with me in the same bed every night?' He thoughtfully asked himself. He then went to the twins both where awake and crying at the tops of their lungs. Ezra noticed that Aiden needed a diaper change and Mary was hungry. So Ezra changed Aiden almost vomiting from the smell of it. "Way does your poop smell so bad uh little guy all you do is drink your moms breast milk?" Ezra asked his son. His sons response was him peeing. Hitting Ezra in the face in the process. "Why did I even ask." Ezra stated. He finished changing Aiden wiped himself off really quick then picked up Aiden and Mary. He then walked over to the bed. "Brie Mary is hungry so feed both of them." Ezra told her. Brie looked up then pulled out both of her breasts. Ezra then attached both children to Brie and then walked to the Head to wash of.

Two months after that

Both Sabine and Ahsoka were stuffing their faces with everything they could find. There was strawberry ice cream, pickles, yogans, meilooruns, yogurt, jalapenos, some sort of pasta and three pizzas. Ezra looked at the two in horror as he watch them eat all of it at the same time. Maketh walked in as Ezra was trying not to vomit and she then joined in with Ahsoka and Sabine. "How can you guys eat all that stuff at the same time?" Ezra asked them holding his hand over his mouth trying not to vomit. "What? It's delicious." Ahsoka said as she was still stuffing her face. "Mmm Maketh pass me the pizza." Sabine said to Maketh as she was stuffing her face with a pickle dipped that had been dipped in yogurt. "Okay but pass over the jalapenos and ice cream." Maketh told her. They then exchanged what each other had wanted when. "ooohhh." Both Sabine and Ahsoka groaned at the same time. Ezra and Maketh both saw why. both of Sabine's and Ahsoka's water had broken at the same time. "Kanan get down to my room now I need help!" Ezra yelled through the coms. "What's wrong?" Kanan asked starting to run his way. "Both Sabine and Ahsoka's water have broken." Ezra said over the coms. "Got it be the in a second." Kanan said over the coms.

At the delivery rooms

The crew waited on to hear the news for Ahsoka and Sabine. Ezra walked out of the delivery room he did not look very happy. Kanan could sense Ezra's distress without having to even see though he had felt it for the past four hours but choose not to say anything as to not to worry the crew. Kanan looked over to Brie and Mira they both nodded their heads to confirm that they to had felt it. "Ezra what's wrong?" Hera asked him, now worried something had went terribly wrong. "Ahsoka fine and the baby came out safely, But.." Ezra said starting to trail off. "But what Ezra!?" Hera asked almost in a panic as she was now holding Ezra's shoulders. "There was a complication when Sabine was giving birth the cord wrapped around the baby's neck and Sabine had started to suffer as well." Ezra said pausing for a second. The crew had their hand to their faces now they were afraid the worst may have happened. "They did a C Section the baby is alright, well at least they think... they want to run some tests to make sure she doesn't have any brain damage." Ezra said starting to tear up. "What about Sabine is she okay?" Hera asked with sorrow in her voice holding back her tears. "They said Sabine is okay, their finishing up the surgery right now, But they said she will have to be on bed rest for about two to three weeks." He told them trying to fight off his tears. That's when Mira went up to him and embraced him. " Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." Mira told her son as she stroked his head to help calm the sorrow he felt. "Will we be Able to see the babies?" Brie asked. "Not for a while they Sabine and Ahsoka where in the same room giving birth and they have to keep it sterile until Sabine surgery is over and she gets close to three hours of recovery that's when everyone else can see the babies they just let me come out to tell all of you the news." Ezra stated. "But they're both girls. Sabine named hers Cyare, and Ahsoka named hers Destiny." He told them. He then walked back into the delivery room doors as the crew watched on.

**Boom bet you all weren't expecting that now where you well neither was I it just happened well R&amp;R let me know what you all think and next time What happens to Sabine's baby? and then a time skip to Maketh's baby being born. but then some action and maybe some OMG all the babies are crying at the same time.**


	18. Chapter 17

**To ****GameBerzerker****\- Heartless you say? See about that I might. To Kohai- Cyare looks like her mother just has her dads eyes her hair is light brown. For everyone who might be wondering what the others look like Aiden Has black hair with electric blue eyes looks like Brie, Mary looks like Brie as well but has her dads chin and Golden eyes like her mom and dark brown hair. Destiny looks exactly like Ahsoka but her reddish skin is a little bit lighter than Ahsoka. Hope is a dirty blonde like Maketh has Ezra's eyes but well mostly resemble her mother.**

Could it be Love or is it Lust Part 17

Several hours after Sabine's surgery was completed.

Ezra sat next to Sabine he was melancholy. Between Sabine and his daughter almost dying during birth had sacred him. But that is not what made him sorrowful. It was the fact that somehow during the complication while giving birth Sabine had no longer had feeling in her legs and it had yet to return. He sat there waiting on the results that the doctors were running. But when they finally received the news they didn't know what to do. "Ezra don't worry they did say that if I have the surgery within eight hours then get to a kolto tank within the week there would be a chance I would be able to walk again." Sabine told him. Ezra was looking at the ground while she spoke after she finished he looked up at her. "But they said that it was only a slight chance you would be able to walk again." Ezra told her tears forming in his eyes. "But there still is a chance." Sabine told him.

By the time the crew was allowed into the room it had been after Ezra and Sabine had received the news from the doctor about Sabine."Hey why do you guys look so somber?" Asked Hera. "Well there is something they need to tell you." Ahsoka told Hera nudging Sabine to talk. Sabine looked at the floor for a second "Well uhm how do I say this?" Sabine stated. "Say what?" Kanan asked. "Well I need to have surgery when they gave me the epidural I became paralyzed so they just told us I need surgery and time in a kolto tank then there would be a chance that I could walk again." Sabine told the crew. the crew was stunned by the news. "Where are those doc's at I'm gonna tear 'em apart." Said Zeb now cracking his knuckles ready for a fight. "Zeb you're not going to hurt the doctors they need to perform surgery on Sabine." Hera told Zeb. "Yeah so wait until after their done fixing Sabine then bust their heads." Brie told him. "Yeah I like the way you think kid." Zeb told her. "No one is busting heads." Kanan told the two. "Fine." They responded in unison. Sabine let out a little chuckle from the show. "So let's see these babies." Hera stated. "I agree where are my grandchildren?" Mira asked. "They're in the other room we'll go there now so the doc's can move Sabine into the operating room.

Ten hours later

The surgery was finally completed and the doctor came out to talk to Ezra. Everyone watched as the doctor talked to Ezra for a moment then left. Ezra walked back to them. "So what's up?" Kanan asked. "Sabine is fine but we have to get her to a kolto tank as fast as we can." Ezra told them. "Don't worry kid we'll get her to a kolto tank as soon as possible." Hera told him. "Yeah Ezra we are going to head out soon." Ahsoka told him. "Hold on how are you even walking right now?" Ezra asked looking her over. As did the rest of the crew it was not long ago that she gave birth and she was up and about they didn't even notice her come in. "What? It's been like twelve hours since I gave birth I'm good to go." Ahsoka told them. "If you say so." Ezra told her. "I better go check on the twins." Brie told Ezra walking to their room. "I'll go with you I have to get Destiny situated in our room." Ahsoka told her. They then headed to get Destiny and then go to the room.

Two months later

Sabine was still having a hard time getting around even after her weeklong trip in the kolto tank. "Hey Ezra can I get some help please?" Sabine asked him limping around. "Sure." He said as he went to her then picked her up. "Hey, I said help not pick me up!" She shouted at him. "Just be quite and let me carry you." Ezra told her. "Fine." Sabine said in surrender. He carried her to their room then laid her on the bed. He then went over and picked up Cyare walked over to Sabine and handed Cyare to Sabine. "Thanks Ezra. Call me over the coms if you need anything." Ezra told Sabine as he walked out of the room.

Ezra walked into the Bridge were he saw Maketh as well as Hera and Kanan. "Shouldn't you be laying down?" Ezra asked Maketh. "Ezra stop being so paranoid." Maketh told him. "It's not being paranoid if it has happened before." Ezra told her. "Ezra that was just an accident." She tried to reassure him. "Nope I'm taking you to the room and making you lay down even if I have to drag you." Ezra told Maketh now crossing his arms over his chest. "Ezra." Kanan said in a low underlying tone. "What?" He responded questionably. "You need to calm down, just because something happened to Sabine doesn't mean it will happen to Maketh." Kanan told him. "But-" Ezra started. "No buts." Hera interjected. "Ezra you've been to controlling since the complication with Sabine." Hera told him. "Yeah but-" He began to start but was cut off again. "Ezra we might not be the most orthodox Jedi but you need to learn to let go, if you keep doing this you will bring yourself closer to the dark side of the force." Kanan told him. Ezra sighed in defeat. "I understand, Master." Ezra responded.

"Ezra." Maketh called him to get his attention. Ezra looked towards Maketh and he noticed that she was holding on to a panel and that her water had broken. "A little help please." Maketh said to Ezra. Ezra ran up to her and picked her up. "Let's get you to the med Bay." Ezra told her as he held her in his arms and started heading to the Med Bay.

Five hours later

Everyone was waiting outside the birthing room. Then Ezra came out. "Hey guy's you can all come in now." Ezra told them. "But it's only been five hours since Maketh went into labor." Hera stated. "Yup it was really quick this time around." Ezra told them. They all enter the room and saw Maketh holding a baby girl. "Her name is Hope, Hope Bridger." Maketh told them.

Three months later

"Why do all of them need to cry at the same time?" Ezra asked. "Stop complaining and help us." Sabine told him. Sabine was moving around with much more ease then she had been she was almost fully recovered. "Yeah stop just standing there and help change the kids." Brie told him. "Yeah Ezra stop gawking and help." Ahsoka told him throwing a diaper at him. "Yes, do help." Maketh added. "Fine but i don't see why I have to help you four got it. " Ezra told them. It wasn't until after he said that, that he had realized what he had just stepped into. He was then back into the corner of the room. "Excuse me!?" The four of the asked simultaneously. "Um." He stated trying to get away. "Don't even think about trying to get away." Sabine told him. The four of them started to beat him senseless. "Now you get to deal with all the kids on your own." Ahsoka told him. The four women walked out of the room and closed the door. "Me and my big mouth." Ezra said as he tried to deal with all five babies at the same time.

**Okay I know this one isn't all that good but I had to try and get one out. Please read and review. Oh and this story just hit over 12,500. My story is starting to get popular and it's all thanks to you.**


	19. note

To everyone no I have not forgotten about this story I have just been very busy with college but i am working on the next chapter. so please be patiant on an other note there may be some plot twists in the up coming chapter i have yet to decide. and a big thank you to everyone that has been folowing and reading my story 


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello every one so sorry this to so long I have been very busy with college. Now without further a due...**

**Disclaimer I do not own Star wars rebels Disney does.**

Could it be Love or is it Lust part 18

2 years later

"Cyare Bridger put your sister down this instant!" Sabine damned of her daughter who was levitating Hope in the air with the force. Tears ran down Hopes face as she was dangling there. "Mommy Cyare, mean!" She exclaimed while crying at the top of her lungs. Cyare then released Hope from her Force grip but while Hope was still in the air. Lucky Maketh had been close enough to catch her before she had hit the ground. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie mommy has you." Maketh told Hope as she held her in her arms. Maketh then looked over to where Sabine was watching as Sabine scolding Cyare. "Cyare, you don't levitate your siblings do you understand?" Sabine told Cyare. "But mommy!" Said the two and a half year stomped her foot. "No!" Sabine told her sternly fold her arms over her chest. "No fun." Cyare said starting to get teary eyed.

Just before she started to cry the door to the room opened and Ezra walked in. "Daddy mommy being mean." She said as she ran to her dad and grasped his leg. "What happened this time?" Ezra asked Sabine and Maketh. "Cyare was levitating Hope ten feet off the ground... Again." Sabine told him. "Yes look at how scared Hope is dear." Maketh told him as she held the still sniffling girl in her arms. "Cyare why do you keep levitating Hope for you know she doesn't like it?" Ezra asked her. "But daddy." Cyare exclaimed. "No buts you know she doesn't like being levitated." Ezra told her. Sabine then walked up to Ezra and Cyare and picked her up. "It's time for you to take a nap." Sabine told her. "But I don't wanna." Cyare said. "No buts it's nap time." Sabine told her walking Cyare to her bed.

4 Months later

A battle was raging on over the planet of Kashyyyk the crew and their fleet along with two other rebel fleets. They were taking on a super star destroyer and seven other star destroyers in a bid to free the Wookie home land. Three hours into to the battle the rebels had lost one Venator class and two assault class ships from the other two fleets, were as the Empire had already lost four of the seven destroyers and the Super Star Destroyer was on its last legs. "This red leader to red 2 - red 6 its time to punch a hole through that super star destroyer and put it out of commission." Said Ezra flying his enhanced ETA-2. "Roger that Red leader." The five pilots responded. That's when Ezra and his team went into a nose dive at full propulsion right at the super star destroyer weaving in and out of the battery fire from the ship they made it to the hull of the colossal destroyer and in unison blasted the Bridge effectively putting it out of the fight. After that it took but one additional hour to finish off the last of the Empires fleet.

Upon the rebel mother ship

"Nice flying kid." Zeb told Ezra while punching him in the arm. "Yeah not bad yourself fuzz ball." Ezra told him punching Zeb in the arm. "All right you two the battle isn't over just yet we still have a massive land battle to take care of planet side." Kanan told them in a serious tone. "Were entering the atmosphere all personnel prepare for deployment." Hera announced over the intercom. like clockwork the crew went to their respective units to take command. After entering the atmosphere with the rebel fleet 2 they launched all ground forces to finally end the conflict on Kashyyyk. The ground forces hit the deck with only losing one drop ship and one drop ship loaded with an AT-Te. The crew then made a central command while their troops and the rebel fleet over head began to bombard the Imperial base. At the central command they where meet by the Wookie Chief then headed into battle.

The battle was going well the storm troopers stationed at the base were all but cannon fodder by the they were done with the bombardment. That was until Ezra, Mira, Sabine, Brie, Kanan, Zeb and Ashoka made it into a large Hanger within the Base where none other than the towering behemoth Darth Vader awaited them. "You, what are you doing here?" Ashoka questioned Vader pointing her light saber at him. "I am here to put an end to this foolish Rebellion once and for all." Vader answered his voice piercing through their bodies making them feel a cold chill run down the spines of the rebels. "All at once." Mira instructed them. Then all the Jedi sprung into action while Zeb and Sabine covered them but even with the Five force users fighting against the Sith Lord it was as if they were mere children striking at an adult. "You disappoint me Ashoka you have grown weak." Vader said as he put her into a Force Choke. The other's began to attack with more ferocity then before. Brie then hit Vader with a force push that made him let go of Ashoka and gave Ezra an opening he went in slicing at Vader head in a sideways sweep taking Vaders head with it but he to did not come out un-scathed. For within the center of his chest was Vader's lightsaber and he knew that he would not make it home. Has everything started to go black he fell to the ground. "Ezra!" All his friends and loved ones yelled as they saw what became of him. Brie, Ashoka and Sabine rushed to his side the three embracing him. Mira looked on in disbelief thinking 'not my little boy.' Kanan and Zeb where looking on near them. "Tell our kids I love them." Ezra told the three girls embracing him. "You tell them yourself!" Sabine whaled at him. She was then meet by Kanan's hand on her shoulder with a saddened look on his face. "Sabine there's nothing we can do its fatal." Kanan told her. Sabine then looked at Ashoka and Brie their faces where down cast they to knew that there was nothing they could do. She then looked to Mira with eyes begging for a different answer but was meet with. "He's right it's too late." Mira said collapsing to her knees sobbing while holding her stomach as if she felt the pain within her womb from losing her son. Ezra was now cold and limb his conciseness faded into darkness.

"Specter 1 to Specter 2." Kanan called over the coms the battle now long over. "Go ahead specter 1." Hera replied. "Have preparations made for a Jedi funeral. Specter 6 is no longer with us." Kanan said a lump forming in his throat the pain of losing his padawan starting to take its toll. "Understood we will began immediately." Hera said over the coms but the sorrow could be heard in her voice. 'Dimmit kid why did you have to go off and die, those bucket heads are going to pay for this.' Zeb thought to himself clinching his fist.

Several hours later

The whole rebel fleet that took part in the invasion on Kashyyyk were in attendance other then the few ships in orbit standing guard. In the center was Ezra dressed in formal Jedi attire, Kanan, Mira, Brie and Ashoka wore the same grab with light sabers brandished upon their hips. Sabine was in formal Mandolorine funeral attire. Zeb wore his Lasan honor guard uniform to pay his respect. Maketh was in a black formal gown so was Hera. Then there was the children they were dressed like their father but had no clue why. That was until Cyare asked "Why are they setting daddy on fire?" The children then started crying. "Baby daddy isn't going to be coming home anymore he died." Sabine told Cyare holding her tightly as she cried Brie, Maketh and Ashoka did the same holding their children and looking on as Ezra's body was consumed by the flame.

Darkness. "Why is it so dark?" There was an endless amount of darkness. Until a bright light. Getting up and looking around there were very familiar things helmets scattered about and a dusty work bench. "Why am I in my tower!?" Ezra yelled. He got up and ran to his mirror looking at himself in disbelief. 'Was it all a dream.' He thought to himself as he thought of how young he looked. He then looked at his calendar a year and a half before the day he meet the crew of the Ghost. "Was it all a dream." He said but then decided to make sure. Hold out his right hand and closing his eyes he reached out to the force when he opened his eyes everything in his room was suspended in mid air. "That was no dream."

**The End...**

**I know it is long overdue but this is the end of this book hope to see you all in its sequel From out of the Darkness.**


	21. Special thank you

This is a shout out to everyone that has favorited this book and to thouse that followed as well I hoped you all liked it and hope you like the Sequel thats is in the works as well after I post it. It will be called **Out of the Darkness**.

Ahsoka1248

04-06-2015

Bittybutton

04-08-2015

ChildofWar

02-28-2015

Cpt. Matt Smith

03-06-2015

Currahee506

03-23-2015

Delta General 42

02-13-2015

HectorTitla

06-03-2015

HinataSoup

03-02-2015

HorseMagic17

03-13-2015

Jessie K.I

04-15-2015

Luishunter65

05-01-2015

Matthewoneill1

08-24-2015

MegaBatz

03-06-2015

O.D.S.T laskey

05-13-2015

Panther-29

04-07-2015

RadioActiveRebel

03-05-2015

Richardblue1987

07-13-2015

Sammycpink

02-12-2015

Specter 8

06-29-2015

Theodosyious

02-23-2015

Trypy

09-20-2015

Zombie Pirate

02-12-2015

assassin2000

02-12-2015

.77

02-13-2015

darthvader042

03-20-2015

jaggedheart

03-21-2015

nacei132

07-16-2015

stormdragon981

05-17-2015

xEPICxBULLSEYEx

04-13-2015

-Xx

03-14-2015

AngetianPrincess18

09-20-2015

Bittybutton

04-08-2015

ChildofWar

02-28-2015

Cpt. Matt Smith

02-12-2015

Currahee506

03-23-2015

Darkknight69ml

03-07-2015

HectorTitla

06-03-2015

HorseMagic17

03-13-2015

Matthewoneill1

08-24-2015

MegaBatz

03-02-2015

O.D.S.T laskey

05-13-2015

Panther-29

04-07-2015

RadioActiveRebel

03-05-2015

Richardblue1987

07-13-2015

Sammycpink

02-12-2015

Sealcass09

07-16-2015

Sippse

02-26-2015

Sniperbeattie

08-14-2015

Specter 8

06-29-2015

Spyman

03-12-2015

Theodosyious

02-23-2015

Zombie Pirate

02-12-2015

acorlett

02-13-2015

arranmore13

03-03-2015

assassin2000

02-12-2015

.77

02-13-2015

darthvader042

03-20-2015

jaggedheart

03-21-2015

jpeck2000

06-25-2015

stormdragon981

05-17-2015

vjeko24

02-15-2015

xEPICxBULLSEYEx

04-13-2015


End file.
